Life
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: DESCONTINUADO
1. Chapter 1

**Life…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

NO ME MATEN!! TT-TT…sé que no he actualizado mis demás fics y no los he terminado (contando los que debo en Yugioh ;.;) pero me ilumine así que sean amables xD…

Lavi x Allen x Kanda (por fin hago el trió xp)

**Disclaimer:** DGM y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Hoshino Katsura…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 1**

El joven de cabellos platinados tenía las manos extendidas recibiendo en la palmas de esta la blanca y pura nieve que caí después de que la mayoría de la pequeña ciudad fuera destruida por los akumas, por el rumor de una inocencia pero honestamente…no había nada de nada fue un viaje en vano según Kanda que se quejaba de la tan estúpida misión que les habían recomendado…el joven albino bajo sus manos y se quedo mirando como Lavi y Kanda comenzaban a discutir sobre la misión…al pelirrojo le parecía muy certero que Komui los hubiera mandado ya que si la ciudad hubiera seguido a ese paso ya no estaría en el mapa y el japonés todo ese lo valía madre…

-"Chicos cálmense por favor"- pedía Allen sin atreverse a acercarse a sus dos amigos y mas al samurái que ya desprendía una aura maligna de proporciones muy grandes como para asustar al mismo diablo…

-"CALLATE!!..."-gritaron los dos en unisonó casi dejando sorno al niño…que mejor se alejo de esos dos monstruos y buscar sobrevivientes en las ruinas…

-"A dónde vas moyashi-chan?!"-pregunto Lavi colocándole una mano en la cara a Kanda para que se callara y lo dejara oír al exorcista chibi-"Te puedo acompañar?!"- volvió a preguntar muy animado aun tapándole el rostro al samurái que tenía varias venas brincando en su cabeza…

-"No…yo puedo solo, por que no mejor huyes de Kanda"- comento Allen con una sonrisa y luego salir corriendo ya que el japonés parecía una bomba a punto de explotar…

-"Eh?..."- ni sabia por que el niño le había dicho eso…

-"S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E…"-escupió el samurái desenfundando a mugen muy lentamente, Lavi lo volteo a mirar y dio un rápido brinco esquivando la hoja de mugen…-"Ahora tendré que desinfectarme el rostro"-se dijo este limpiándose el rostro…

-"Ni que tuviera lepra o.o…"-dijo este un poco ofendido por que el samurái se comenzó a echar agua en el rostro, quedándose frente a una fuente sintiendo la brisa soplar…

-"Y el Moyashi?..."- pregunto volteando a mirar el pelirrojo que observaba las ruinas detenidamente pare ver si encontraba la tan anhelada inocencia…-"Sabes que no lo podemos dejar solo o si no se pierde"- reprocho Kanda mirando de reojo a Lavi que asintió rápidamente tomando el camino que había tomado el niño albino…

-"Esperemos que no se haya alejado mucho"- dijo Lavi haciendo que su martillo volviera a su tamaño original, Kanda no respondió solo siguió caminando y lo único que encontraban eran ruinas tras ruinas y una que otra vez debajo de estas encontraban los cuerpos de los aldeanos que habían estado-por desgracia-en el campo de batalla y no faltaban en el suelo las enormes manchas de sangre haciendo de esa pequeña aldea un lugar sombrío…-"Dios…estos es espantoso"- comento Lavi rezando para el descanso de las almas de aquellas personas y ver debajo de todas esas pilas de escombros un brazo de un niño y tirado a lo lejos el juguete de este lleno de sangre…

-"Encontremos rápido al moyashi"- soltó Kanda ya que tampoco le gustaba-para nada- como había quedado dicho lugar y ver a tantos inocentes muertos le causaba un sentimiento de repulsión, tanto el pelirrojo como el samurái no dijeron nada se quedaron en silencio solo escuchando la brisa que acariciaba sus rostros y desordenaba sus cabellos y también el sonido de uno que otro ruiseñor…hasta que un sonido no se les hizo muy normal en dicho lugar…

-"Alguien está llorando?"-dijo Lavi intento ver si podía adivinar de donde venia el llanto que aumentaba cada vez mas haciendo que Lavi y Kanda corrieran a la misma dirección un poco 

preocupados por el chibi exorcista que no daba signos de vida por algún lado-"Allen!! Oe donde estas?!"-gritaba Lavi mientras hoy más de cerca los llantos…

Ambos doblaron en una esquina como alma que lleva el diablo parando en secos Kanda con cara de _"What the hell?" _mientras que Lavi con varios corazoncitos…

-"Ya, no llores pequeña"..."-decía suavemente Allen con un lindo rostro mirando a la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos que ya dejaba de llorar jugando con los cabellos de Allen-"Buena chica"- termino de decir besándole la frente a la bebe…

-" Ahhh…un bebe?"- dejo decir Kanda recobrando compostura observando como Lavi de una iba al lado de Allen…

-"Pero que hermosura!!"-dijo animado Lavi acercándose al bebe que estiro sus manitas para atrapar los rojizos cabellos de Lavi que sonrió ampliamente acercándole su dedo índice que fue de una atrapado por la pequeña criatura que se encontraban en los brazos de otro ser tan puro e inocente…

-"Cálmense los dos y larguémonos de aquí"- ordeno Kanda dándoles la espalda aun escuchando como Lavi le hablaba con una rara voz a la bebe, parecía idiota-más de lo normal-…-"busquemos alguien de esta aldea que esté vivo y dejémosle esa cosa"-comento el samurái comenzando a marcharse del lugar donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros…

-"INHUMANO!!"-le grito Allen al samurái que paró en seco y lo volteo a mirar de reojo…-"No podemos dejarla con cualquier persona a su suerte!!"-dijo el niño albino muy enojado arrullando a la bebe aun en sus brazos y cubrirla un poco mas ya que comenzaba a hacer frio-"Debemos llevarla con nosotros"- susurro este mirando tiernamente a la bebe…

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Allen!!"-dijo Lavi acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña que se había dormido por fin acurrucándose en los brazos de Allen y agarraba con sus manitas el abrigo de exorcista de este-"Se encariño con el moyashi!"- comento divertido observando la imagen detenidamente…

-"Che!...hagan lo que se les dé la gana!!"- vocifero de malgenio el samurái comenzando a irse no sin antes mirar a Allen con la criatura en sus brazos dándole la imagen de…

…_Una Madre?..._

Si aquella imagen era la que Allen representaba con la criatura en sus brazos y tanto el samurái como el conejo se percataron de ello y se sonrojaron levemente por dicho pensamiento tan descabellado de ellos…pero no podían parecía una madre cariñosa y dedicada y mas con aquella mirada que tenía en su semblante lleno de amor y parecía que mucho…

-"De acuerdo vámonos"- dijo suavemente Allen observando a sus compañeros que se habían quedado embobados observando fijamente al chibi albino, ambos al percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo voltearon a ver a otro lugar, Kanda sumamente rojo ya que estaba demasiado desconcertado ya que Allen se veía muy hermosos así y Lavi tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas disimulando que tosía para seguir observando de reojo ese angelito que había salvado una vida-"Chicos?"- pregunto sumamente confundido por las acciones de esos dos…

Los dos se sacudieron la cabeza aun demasiados confundidos por sus pensamientos, Kanda se adelanto mientras que Lavi paso un brazo por los hombros de Allen en forma de camarería y de protección a esas dos lindas criaturas que estaban a su lado…

-"Crees que haya algún problema Lavi?"- pregunto Allen repentinamente comenzando a caminar con Lavi al lado que se quedo observándolo fijamente sorprendido por esa pregunta…

-"No creo, ya sabes que Komui es muy flexible y mas al ver lo que pudimos salvar"- dijo Lavi haciendo que Allen se despreocupara por que no quería que mandaran a la bebe aun orfanato, esos lugares eran sumamente horrorosos y muy fríos…

Los tres exorcistas, junto con el buscador Toma se dirigían a la posada para descansar un rato y poder conseguirle un biberón, leche y alguito al bebe mientras llegaban a la congregación y veían que hacían con él, la dueña de la posada les prestó una cuna para colocar a la bebe ahí, que dormía profundamente mientras que Lavi y Toma iban a ir a comprar lo necesario y Kanda cuidaba a la criatura-contra su voluntad- solamente por que el moyashi decidió darse un baño y curarse a si mismo unas pequeñas heridas para nada graves…

-"Que irritante…"-dijo el pelinegro observando de reojo la cuna y su ocupante de esta, los bebes lo desesperaban y mas con su lloriqueadera tan incesante y constante por cualquier 

cosa, alzo la cabeza cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, la cual era la del baño, salió de esta un Allen con una camisa negra junto con sus pantalones del mismo color y una toalla en la cabeza para secarse los cabellos…

-"La pequeña no se ha despertado?"- pregunto el niño preocupado quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y colgarla mientras llegaba a la cuna y veía como el pelinegro negaba-"parece que tiene demasiado sueño"-soltó divertido sentándose en la cama designada para él que tenía cerca la cunita…

El samurái se quedo mirando fijamente al moyashi que se cepillaba los cabellos tranquilamente abriendo sus ojos ya que percato que lo observaban de forma penetrante…

-"Que sucede Kanda?"- pregunto confundido Allen dejando el cepillo en la cama…

-"Te vas a encargar de esa cosa en verdad?"-soltó un poco irritado el samurái levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba para salir de la habitación…

-"No es una cosa!!...y que tiene de malo que me encargue de ella?"-pregunto confundido Allen recostándose en los barandales de la cuna y mirar como la criatura no se despertaba por nada…

-"Tsk!..."- y sin decir nada mas dejo la habitación pero para suerte de Allen, toma y Lavi llegaban con las cosas que iban a necesitar por momento…

-"Que le pasa a Yu?"- pregunto Lavi observando sobre su hombro como Kanda se dirigía a sabrá Ra donde de muy malgenio como de costumbre.

-"Ni idea"- respondió Allen demasiado confundido por la actitud de Kanda…

-"Walker-dono aquí están las cosas que pidió"- dijo Toma amablemente dándole el biberón y unas cuantas cosas al niño albino que las recibió con gusto.

-"Muchas gracias Toma"- dijo Allen con una gran sonrisa viendo el asentimiento del buscador…

-"En tres horas llegara el tren por favor estén listos"- informo Toma saliendo de la habitación con una reverencia dejando solos a Lavi y a Allen…

-"Ne Moyashi sabes cómo prepararle la leche a la pequeña?"-pregunto curioso Lavi viendo la gran sonrisa d su amigo albino…

-"Sip…la cacera me enseño"- dijo orgulloso Allen dirigiéndose a una pequeña cocina que poseía la habitación-"Primero que todo tengo que dejar calentando una olla con agua y la otra con la leche"- dijo este sacando dos ollas de una pequeña alacena en una vertió el agua y en la otra la leche…

-"Y para que él agua?"- pregunto demasiado confundido Lavi, aunque sea un Bookman y tenga demasiado conocimiento sobre demasiadas cosas nunca se detuvo a leer ninguno de maternidad o como cuidar los niños ya que eso era tarea de las madres ya que hacían un magnífico trabajo en ello y los hombres pues eran y siguen siendo un desastre en lo que se llama cuidar a un bebe…

-"Para meter el biberón en esta para limpiarlo y que no quede daba perjudicial para el bebe como las bacterias"- contesto muy concentrado Allen en lo que hacía dejando boquiabierto a Lavi por su maestría en esto…

-"Allen…en tu vida pasada no fuiste mujer?"-pregunto Lavi haciendo que el niño albino riera con una melodiosa risa…

-"Claro que no xDD…o eso creo o.o…"- contesto Allen confundido dejando que la leche calentara a la temperatura adecuada para dársela a la pequeña criatura que comenzó a despertarse por el olor de la leche…-"Lavi entretenla mientras sirvo la leche en el tetero"-pidió amablemente este ocupándose nuevamente de la leche…Lavi alzo sus dedos pulgares en forma de aprobación con una gran sonrisa y luego tomar en sus brazos a esa cosita tan linda…

-"Hoa pequeña!...me llamo Lavi"- el joven Bookman se presentaba a la bebe que reía por las caras que hacia este para divertirla y luego tomar un sonajero que estaba a su lado y hacerlo 

sonar para luego dárselo a ella-"Parece ser que no le paso nada"- comento el pelirrojo observando el estado de la bebe…

-"Por suerte no tiene ni un rasguño"- dijo Allen sentándose al lado de Lavi con el biberón en sus manos y con mucha delicadeza dársela a la bebe que se tomo todo en un santiamén dejando sorprendidos a ambos-"si que tenía hambre"- comento sorprendido…

-"No será tu hermanita perdida o tu hija? xD…"- dijo de forma divertida Lavi ubicando la bebe en su hombro y darle pequeñas palmaditas para que soltara un pequeño eructo…-" Que lindaaa!!"- comento más que animado…

-"No tengo hermanas y mucho menos hijas Lavi!"-dijo un poco enojado por lo último en qué momento iba a tener tiempo para pasar con una mujer y mas dejarla embarazada…nunca había pensado hacer tales cosas, aunque haya pasado tres largos y sufridos con su maestro no se le pego nada de sus malos hábitos con las mujeres…

-"Creo que ya es hora de ir a la estación"- dijo Lavi con la bebe en sus brazos viendo el asentimiento del albino que se colocaba sus botas y su abrigo de exorcista y cerrarlo, cuando Allen termino de arreglar todo y a el mismo, Lavi le paso la bebe envuelta en una sabana rosadita bien abrigadora-"Te devuelvo a tu bebe xD…"-comento divertido el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar levemente a Allen por su comentario…

-"Si, si, si movámonos antes de que Kanda nos deje atrás"- dijo Allen aun con el leve rubor en sus mejillas mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera la gran sonrisa burlona del Bookman y sin mas ambos jóvenes tomaron sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la estación del tren y así llegar a su hogar y saber cuál sería el destino de la pequeña criatura que descansaba placida y cómodamente en los brazos del lindo exorcista de cabellos blancos…

Ambos circulaban por las calles del pueblo vecino del que fue destruido por los akumas, las damas veían con una gran sonrisa al joven albino con la bebe en sus brazos ya que se veía muy tierno y en cambio muchos malinterpretaban las cosas y veían con repulsión al joven Bookman susurrando cosas como _"ese degenerado de ahí" _o _"el pederasta ese"_ algo que Allen no entendía del todo bien por ser una persona tan inocente pero Lavi tenía el rostro de un tono violeta ya que hasta los policías lo veían de una forma tan linda que se podía decir que lo querían encarcelar…

-"Moyashi podemos apresurar el paso?"- pregunto amablemente Lavi posando una mano en el hombro derecho del albino haciéndolo voltear a mirarlo un poco confundido y bajar la vista hacia la bebe…

-"Por mí no hay problema…pero la bebe?"- dijo Allen un tanto preocupado por la pequeña en sus brazos…

-"Bueno sigamos como íbamos"- dijo Lavi aun escuchando esos desagradables comentarios de unas cuantas personas que en su opinión personal a él no le importaba que Allen tuviera quince años ya que este era muy maduro más que otras personas de su misma edad o más si él pudiera se quedaría con el niño albino para que juntos cuidaran a la bebe pero su obligación como Bookman se lo impedía, el pelirrojo suspiro un poco cansado volviéndose a fijar por donde iba y darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a la estación…

-"Son tan lentos"- dijo Kanda de malhumor subiendo al tren seguido por el pelirrojo y el albino y detrás de ellos iba Toma de lo más tranquilo…

Cada uno tomo un puesto, Lavi al lado de Allen y frente a este se encontraba Kanda que seguía de muy mal genio por escuchar las leves risas de la bebe mientras se divertía por las payasadas que hacia Lavi y una que otra cosquilla que Allen le hacía en la pancita, esos dos lo estaban enfermando y mucho…

-"Ya dejen tanta ridiculeces!!"- sentencio Kanda enojado colocándose de pies y cambiarse de asiento para quedar lo suficiente alejado de esos dos…

-"Kanda?"- dejo decir un Allen muy confundido por esa actitud del samurái, no por el malgenio bueno si era por este, el cual ya era como constante y de verdad ya se le había acabado la muy poca paciencia que este disponía…

-"No te preocupes Allen, se calmara cuando lleguemos a la Orden"-animo Lavi al niño que suspiro un poco cansado quedándose dormido dejándole al joven Bookman encargado de la bebe…aun con algo de miedo por la decisión que tomaría la congregación respecto a la pequeña y con su cabeza vuelta un lio se quedo dormido profundamente escuchando a lo lejos como Lavi jugaba con ella haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente…

**Continuará…**

Que les pareció?...espero que les haya gustado xD honestamente me inspire por unas imágenes que encontré en una página de una doujinka y me pareció interesante hacer un fic con dicho tema, no?...por favor dejen reviews si? Ya saben que aquellos son los que motivan a una escritora a seguir aunque se demore en actualizar n.n…bueno y sin más que decir me despido de todas…

Ja ne!!

**Age Of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Actualizo rápido este fic, por qué?...simple ando sin internet y aprovecho que toy en un café internet para subirlo, así que por desgracia andaré desaparecida de fanfiction por lo que mis actualizaciones se demorara más de lo normal al igual que no podre mandar reviews a las historias que estoy pendiente u.u…

Lavi x Allen x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** DGM y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Hoshino Katsura…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 2**

-"Aaaah estoy muy ansioso por llegar a la congregación!!"-exclamo Lavi bajando del tren estirando sus brazos muy feliz de que por fin iba poder descansar en su amada y cómoda cama, miro de reojo a su derecha encontrándose con Allen arrullando la bebe muy tranquilamente y delante de ellos Kanda que no les había dirigido la palabra ni para ofenderlos-"Honestamente parece que la pequeña se encariño contigo"- comento este acariciándole la cabeza a Allen…

-"Puede ser"-respondió con una sonrisa en su apacible rostro jugando con las manitas de la bebe…

-"Bueno quien no xDD…si eres todo un amuuur!!"-dijo divertido Lavi posándose frente al pequeño albino y halarle las mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar todo-"Que chistoso te ves Allen jajajaja"- se burlo el pelirrojo soltándole ya las mejillas observando como este se las acariciaba con su mano libre…

-"Eso me dolió Lavi"- se quejo este aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas escuchando las pequeñas risas de la bebe-"Te diviertes?"- pregunto Allen bajando la vista para ver como ella aplaudía con sus pequeñas y gorditas manos…

-"Nos vio cara de payasos"-comento Lavi otra vez haciendo caras raras para animarla…

-"Tal vez a ti si"- respondió sencillamente el niño albino siguiendo a Kanda que los observaba de reojo, desde que habían bajado de dichoso tren no había dejado de observar a esos dos tan juntos y amigables ocasionaba que dentro de su ser sintiera una horrible cólera, lo que en resumen se llamaría estar Celoso, no de Lavi, no le molestaba que estuviera al lado del niño…si no de la bebe, si damas y caballeros? xD…de esa pequeña criaturita ya que acaparaba toda la atención del Moyashi…

-"Che…"- el samurái dejo de verlos para enfocarse mejor en el bendito camino…

-"Quien es el payasoooo xD…"- canto Lavi dándole vueltas a Allen que tenía una pequeña vena brincando sobre su cabeza ya que ese condenado pelirrojo tenía toda la razón pero aun así él NO se comportaba como un payaso…

-"Lo que sea ¬¬…"- ladeo su rostro para no ver la gran sonrisa que surcaba en la cara de Lavi…

-"Vámoooos no te enojes Moyashi-chaaan!!"-Decía animado Lavi agarrándosele de la cintura a Allen haciendo que no continuara más…

-"Lavi por favor suéltame"- pedía amablemente Allen muy sonrojado sintiendo como el joven Bookman había pegado el rostro a su espalda-"Tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer"- decía este mirando para todas partes aun sonrojado cubriendo la criatura que tenía en sus brazos…

-"Déjame estar así un poco mas…"- pidió Lavi sintiendo lo suave que era Allen perfecto para ser cogido como almohada por alguien más, apretando mas el agarre ocasionando que el albino se sobresaltara un poco, el cual no sabía qué hacer ya que sus manos estaban muy ocupadas solo rogaba al cielo que nadie pasara, por un momento cerro sus ojos y a abrirlos se encontró frente a él un Kanda un poco malhumorado…tal vez por que le estaban haciendo perder su valioso tiempo…

-"Suelta al moyashi, conejo estúpido"- amenazo Kanda desenfundando a Mugen y extenderla hasta el cuello de Lavi, que abrió su único ojo y ver la fina hoja de esta katana…

-"Vamos Yu, no seas tan aguafiestas!!..."- comento divertido Lavi sin querer soltar la pequeña cintura de Allen, el cual tomaba aire para tranquilizarse, Kanda seguía en la misma posición con Mugen y mirando de forma penetrante al conejo-"Parece que hoy no estás para bromas…"-termino de decir por fin soltando al niño albino que miro al rostro de Kanda con una pequeña sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, el samurái ladeo rápidamente su rostro y dejo salir un "_che"_…aun un poco irritado…

-"Si cae la noche, le caería mal a esa cosa…"- comento Kanda señalando despectivamente a la criatura que estaba en los brazos de Allen, que hacia un puchero ya que no le gustaba que este tratara de cosa a la bebe…

-"Ya te he dicho que no es una cosa!"- exclamo un poco enojado el albino que era ignorado campantemente por Kanda que retomo el camino-"Ah!...Kanda espera!!"-llamo Allen dirigiéndose a este que lo miraba confundido….

-"Que quieres Moya…"-no pudo continuar por que el niño le acercaba la criatura a este-"Que hago con esa cosa?"- pregunto de repente observando detenidamente ese pequeño bulto en vuelto en sabanas…

-"Cargarlo…"- sentencio con una sonrisa…

-"Para qué?"- volvió a preguntar con la ceja alzada…

-"SOLO HAZLO Y PUNTO!!..."- ordeno Allen como un demonio haciendo que Kanda rápidamente tomara en sus brazos a la bebe, que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente para luego sonreírle y alzar los bracitos y tomar los largos mechones negros de este…

-"Me vio cara de qué?"- pregunto Kanda de malgenio alzando la vista para reclamarle al moyashi pero este había desaparecido-"Moyashi?"- miro para todas partes hasta que vio a una cosa pequeña con cabellos blancos comprando en una tienda una bolsa, enorme cabe decir, llena de dangos mitarashi…si el hambre ya había atacado al niño, Kanda miro a otro lado para encontrarse a Lavi coqueteando con varias mujeres, el conejo al notar la aguda mirada sobre él se despidió de las mujeres y se dirigió dando brincos hacia el samurái que comenzó a retroceder para no estar cerca de ese demente…

-"Yu!!...pareces todo un hombre de familia!!..."- comento alegre Lavi observando detenidamente a Kanda con la bebe en sus brazos que también estaba cómoda ahí como en los brazos del moyashi…

-"Urusai!!..."-Kanda ladeo el rostro con un leve sonrojo, percatándose que el Moyashi ya llegaba donde ellos…

-"Ya llegue!!..."- dijo animado Allen teniendo en sus brazos dos bolsas con su amado dangos mitarashi haciendo que a Lavi y a Kanda les saliera una gota de sudor-"Quieren?"- pregunto de forma cutie viendo el asentimiento de Lavi así que le paso uno y luego miro a Kanda…

-"No quiero…"- fue la simple respuesta del samurái pero su estomago lo contradijo y muy sonoramente sin evitar que sus dos compañeros se dieran cuenta…-"Mierda"- susurro completamente sonrojado dándoles la espalda meciendo a la bebe en sus brazos ya que esta también se reía…

-"Kanda…"- este se volteo al llamado del niño que le extendía un dango mitarashi…

-"No puedo comérmelo"- dijo este señalándole con un movimiento de su cabeza la bebe en sus brazos que los miraba curiosos a los tres…

-"Abre la boca…"- dijo Allen inocentemente acercándose demasiado al samurái…

-"Lo vas a alimentar Allen?"- pregunto animado Lavi observando fijamente todo, mirando el asentimiento de Allen y la negación de Kanda, el cual parecía que mantenía todo rojo ese día…

-"Di ahh!!..."- dijo feliz Allen observando como muy herméticamente el samurái abría la boca para recibir la comida aun un poco intimidado por esto, mientras el samurái masticaba con el rostro ladeado, Lavi miraba fijamente al Moyashi…

-"Allen, también me puedes alimentar?"- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo viendo como Allen asentía y también le daba un bocado de los dangos mitarashi…

-"Es mejor que ya lleguemos a la congregación y no dar tanto espectáculo"- dijo de mal humor Kanda cubriendo mejor la criatura en sus brazos ya que comenzaba a ventear demasiado…

-"Si, creo que ya debimos haber preocupado a Komui-san"- contesto Allen aun alimentando a Lavi que estaba levemente sonrojado por esto; así que esos tres jóvenes exorcistas apresuraron sus pasos para llegar a su hogar y los dos mayoras recibiendo la comida de menor, el pelirrojo muy feliz mientras que él pelinegro se quería pegar un tiro por esto…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Cuando llegaron a la congregación de una Kanda le devolvió la bebe a Allen que hace un buen tiempo se había tragado todos sus dangos mitarashi, este cubrió completamente a la criatura para llegar tranquilamente a la oficina de Komui, en el transcurso del camino Lavi se quito su abrigo al igual que su pañuelo de la cabeza mientras que Kanda solo había dejado desabotonado el abrigo observando con aburrimiento la espalda de Allen…

-"Komui-saan!!..."- Llamo Allen apenas al entrar a lo oficina viendo cómo salía un Reever estilo zombi de dicho lugar con una pila de papeles, los tres jóvenes al entrar encontraron al científico tirado sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles para firmar, más de lo normal…

-"Komui?"- pregunto Lavi acercándose con precaución a ese escritorio, escuchando los ronquidos de este-"Sigue vivo"- le informo a sus dos compañeros…

-"Ese nunca se morirá"- comento Kanda sentándose en el sofá y cruzarse de brazos, el albino dio unos pasos mas no se sentó aun observando a Lavi que le surcaba en su rostro una sonrisa malvada…

-"Lo vas hacer?"- pregunto un poco preocupado Allen viendo el asentimiento de su amigo que estiraba su cuerpo preparándose para huir o para controlar al supervisor de gorra rara cuando se despertara-"Por dios…"- fue lo único que hizo para ocultarse detrás del sofá o mejor dicho detrás de Kanda…

-"Komuiii, Lenalee se va casar ahora mismoooo…."- dijo Lavi muy cerca del oído de su supervisor…

-"MI LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!...NO ME PUEDES HACERME ESTOOOOOOOOOO!!, MATARE AL PERVERTIDO QUE INTENTA SEPARAR…"- no termino de hacer drama ya que los tres exorcistas le dieron una patada en la cara para que se calmarapor una vez ya que se había pasado un poquito en su berrinche, el supervisor cayó al suelo otra vez muerto con la suela de la bota de los tres pintada en su rostro…

-"Maldito demente"-soltó Kanda con varias venas sobre su cabeza, mientras que Allen negaba por el comportamiento de Komui y Lavi se rascaba la cabeza por esto, un poco molesto…

-"La próxima vez le echamos agua helada"- comento Lavi observando el asentimiento del japonés y del Ingles…

-"Le-Lenalee…"- lloraba casi muerto Komui ocasionando que a los tres le saliera un gota de sudor…

-"Por dios…"- dejo decir el chibi acercándose al supervisor de gorra rara y arrodillarse-"Komui-san necesitamos de tu ayuda…creo que me lamentare por esto"- esto de ultimo lo susurro con una extraña nube encima de él…

-"Nani?..."- pregunto medio muerto abriendo sus ojos y toparse con el exorcista albino-con una gran sonrisa- y con una linda bebe en sus brazos que dormía plácidamente contra el pecho de Allen…-"ALLEN-KUN FELICIDADES!! QUIEN ES EL PADRE?...LAVI O KANDA?!"- pregunto demasiado animado levantándose del suelo como si tuviera un resorte en el cuerpo y posar sus manos en los hombros del niño aun felicitando…

-"Deja tus estupideces Supervisor de pacotilla…!"-escupieron los dos exorcistas con una aura maligna y rodeando el cuello de Komui con su martillo y mugen…

-"Vamos!!...solo fue una pequeña broma xD…"- comentaba Komui divertido, evitando notar la enorme vena que tenia Kanda sobre su cabeza al igual que Lavi-"Pero bueno, de quien es la bebe?...Lavi o Kanda?"- y dale con lo mismo xD…

-"Komui-san…Ninguno, deja ya de decir cosas raras por favor"- decía Allen mientras mecía a la bebe en sus brazos para que no se despertara por el ruido que hacían sus dos amigos al intentar matar al supervisor de gorra rara…el niño albino alzo la cabeza y vio como Lavi había aplastado a Komui con el martillo-"Por dios! O.o…"-miro paniqueado el gran hueco que había en el suelo y un brazo que salía de abajo del martillo…

-"No te preocupes Allen-kun sigo vivo…"- decía Komui abajo del martillo moviendo su brazo que había quedado a salvo del ataque del sucesor a Bookman…

-"Tiene mas vidas que un gato…"-escupía aun un poco cabreado Lavi, quitándole el martillo de encima al supervisor para dejar la inocencia de su tamaño normal, Komui se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose sus ropas blancas y sentarse detrás de su escritorio…

-"Dejando de lado la payasadas… ¿De dónde sacaron a esa bebe?"- pregunto Komui cruzando sus dedos y apoyar su mentón ahí completamente serio y mirando fijamente a los tres exorcistas que estaban parados frente a él, Allen no sabía comenzar así que miro a sus lados donde se encontraban sus amigos, Kanda simplemente miro a otra parte mientras que Lavi asentía…para darle a entender que él le explicaría las cosas al Supervisor…

-"Arigatou…"-susurro Allen, Lavi dio un paso hacia adelante para que Komui escuchara lo que tenía que decir…

-"Veras Komui, a aquella Ciudad que nos enviaste no encontramos ninguna Inocencia…lo único que había eran akumas por doquier, los cuales destruyeron por completo aquel lugar y dejar muy pocos sobrevivientes"-decía muy seriamente el joven Bookman siendo escuchado muy atentamente por su supervisor-" Cuando terminamos con todos ellos, Allen encontró a esta bebe que aparentemente no tiene familia"-termino de decir Lavi volviendo a su lugar observando de reojo como Allen le brindaba más calor a la criatura…

-"Lo entiendo pero saben que no nos podemos quedar con ella…" comenzaba a decir Komui levantándose de su silla para colocarse enfrente de los tres jóvenes-"Tendremos que devolverla o llevarla a un orfanato"- termino de decir colocando sus brazos hacia atrás…

-"ME NIEGO!!"-grito Allen mirando encolerizado a Komui sorprendiendo tanto a Lavi como a Kanda por esa reacción tan violenta del Moyashi, el cual no noto que la bebe comenzaba a llorar…-"Un Orfanato…esos lugares son horribles…así que no permitiré que la lleven ahí"-decía el niño ocultando su rostro con sus mechones blancos…detestaba esos lugares en verdad, allí la gente era tan fría y tan distante que dolía y mucho…mucha gente rica iba a ellos para adoptar a un niño buscando el mejor, que estuviera en buena condición física, que fuera listo, que no tuviera ningún retardo y que su cuerpo fuera perfecto y hermoso…como si de animales se tratasen…

-"Allen?"- Lavi se agacho un poco para poder divisar el rostro de Allen, el cual comenzaba a dejar caer unas pocas lagrimas-"No llores sabias de antemano que no podíamos hacer nada…"-intentaba hacer que el niño cayera en cuenta en la situación que estaban…

-"Allen-kun"-pronuncio el nombre de susodicho con algo de tristeza, él supervisor se acerco a Allen para posar sus manos en los hombros de este-"No llores…"-decía de forma paternal…

-"_Moyashi_…"-susurro Kanda mirando detenidamente el cuerpo del niño que ya comenzaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones por el llanto…

-"Son Horribles…"-seguía diciendo Allen sin prestarle atención a los mayores…

-"Por que lo dices Allen?"- pregunto de repente confundido Lavi por esa palabras que repita una y otra vez su amigo que no se percataba que la bebe lloraba mucho mas fuerte…en ese estado de trance Kanda tomo la bebe para calmarla para que Komui y el conejo se enfocaran en el Moyashi…

-"Antes de conocer a Mana…viví en un Orfanato, nadie me quería, me decían que era un monstruo por mi brazo Izquierdo, no tenía ni un solo amigo y cuando iba una pareja a adoptar me pasaban de largo y me miraban con desagrado…"- todo lo que decía el niño estaba lleno de dolor y de desolación…haciendo sentir mal a los presentes hasta el mismo Kanda, el pelirrojo se sintió fatal por eso y rodeo con sus brazos al pequeño exorcista…

-"Pero ahora no estás ahí…nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos hasta Yu, y no eres un monstruo yo creo que el monstruo es la enfermera en Jefe"- termino de decir aquellas sabias palabras con unas sandeces que hicieron reír levemente a Allen que alzo el rostro sonriéndole al joven Bookman por su apoyo…

-"Gracias Lavi…"-el pelirrojo lo soltó y le acaricio la cabeza revolcándole por completo los cabellos-"Por favor Komui-san deja que me quede con la…donde está la bebe?"- decía Allen mirando sus manos donde no se encontraba la criatura…

-"Yu la tiene xD"-decía divertido Lavi por ese despiste del Moyashi, el cual rápidamente se volteo a ver a Kanda que le extendía a la bebe…

-"No dejaba de Llorar…"- dijo el samurái obviamente con esta más relajada que antes, Allen le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento tomando a la bebe y recibiendo un "che" de Kanda como siempre…

-"Lo que iba diciendo…Por favor Komui deja que me quede con la bebe en verdad la cuidare como si fuera mía!"- decía determinado pero a la misma vez suplicante al supervisor que estaba en un gran lio…

-"El punto es que tu Allen-kun aun eres un niño…como vas a cuidarla no estás preparado para esto…"-decía Komui…

-"Komui sonaste como si Allen la hubiera tenido"- hacía notar Lavi al supervisor…

-"Estoy al cuidado de Allen-kun así que podría decir que soy como su padre!!"-decía orgulloso Komui organizándose las gafas y colocarse en porte altivo…

-"Pobre"-decían en unisonó Kanda y Lavi…

-"Pobre de Mi…"-dijo Allen con una aura oscura sobre él por solo imaginarse a Komui- san como su "padre" era igual de horroroso como aquellos tres años que vivió con su maestro-"Creo que preferiría vivir con el conde en vez de tener a Komui-san de padre"-termino de decir y sus amigos rectificaron dichas palabras con un asentimiento de sus cabezas…

-"Buaaa!! Que malos son conmigo!! TT…"- otra vez Komui y su melodrama barato pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Allen le ordeno Timcanpy que le mordiera la cabeza, lo cual obviamente hizo-"Yo…de acuerdo pero alguien debe estar pendiente de Allen-kun y la bebe"- decía el Chino aun con un golem dorado mordiéndole la cabeza-"Y alguien podría quitármelo?"-pidió amablemente este…

-"Timcanpy ven…"-Llamo Allen a su golem, el cual de una soltó al pobre de Komui para salir volando rápidamente donde sus dueño y posarse sobre su cabeza para usar de juguete su cola para entretener a la bebe…-"Entonces la puedo adoptar?! °w°…"-pregunto muy animado viendo el asentimiento de Komui…

-"Bueno…creo que eso será una valiosa experiencia para ti Allen-kun"-decía tranquilamente el supervisor quitándose los lentes-"Solo faltan dos cosas por decidir"-decía este

-"Cuáles son?"- preguntaron en unisonó Lavi y Allen muy interesados en lo que este quería decir…

-"Una!!...como se llamara la bebe?"- soltó la pregunta viendo la cara de confusión de Lavi ya que no había pensado en uno al igual que Kanda…

-"Eva…"-dijo alegremente el albino jugando con la nariz de la bebe-"Te gusta?"- le preguntaba a ella que reía animada moviendo sus bracitos a todas partes-"Parece que si…chicos que les parece el nombre?"- ahora le preguntaba a los mayores…

-"Me parece que está bien"- Lavi

-"Es un bonito nombre"- Komui

-"Aja…"-Kanda tan comunicativo como de costumbre…

-"Y mi segunda pregunta… ¿Quién va ser el padre? xDD…"-creo que Komui no se cansaba de decir la misma idiotez pero esta vez el pelirrojo y el samurái reaccionaron de forma diferente…mientras Allen se iba para presentarle a su bebe a Lenalee y Komui era sacado arrastras por Reever…Lavi y Kanda se miraron fijamente mientras una aura maligna los rodeaba y ambos sacaban sus inocencias…

-"SERE YO!!"- dijeron los dos como demonios y por suerte nadie estaba alrededor para morir en las garras de ellos…

**Continuara…**

**Eva:** pues el nombre se pronunciaría en Ingles…ya que suena más cutie así xD y por qué se lo coloque pues ni idea ya saben que yo hago cosas que ni yo misma comprendo aun xDDD…pero lo importante es saber si les gusto el nombre ke le puso si no pus pensare como re-bautizarle y esperare ansiosa sugerencias de name xD y en el 3 capitulo la describo xD se me olvido hacerlo aki n.nU...

Que les pareció este capítulo?...honestamente me divertí mucho en escribir las pendejadas que decía Komui xD no se me salen muy naturalmente y pus espero con ansias sus opiniones acerca de esta capitulo y etto no se que mas decir xDD…ah!! agradecer con muxio loveo los hermosos reviews!!: **Rohvandutch,SikaDragon,Riznao, Kyurengo y a Mireya Humbolt...**en verda muxias gracias por el apoyo xD

Ja ne!!

**Age ****of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

De verdad perdón por la demora!!

Lavi x Allen x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** DGM y ninguno de mis personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Hoshino Katsura…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 3**

Allen se había dirigido a la habitación de la joven China para presentarle a su querida hija-por así decirlo-el chico estaba muy animado ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien y que este alguien dependiera de él, se esforzaría-en verdad- para cuidarla y darle todo lo que pudiera al igual que brindarle el cariño de una familia de lo cual es fue privado, el albino toco sutilmente la puerta de su mejor amiga, escucho un "_ya va"_…adentro de aquel lugar y unos cuantos pasos apurados…

-"Diga…"-apareció frente a él una cabellera corta verdosa,-"Ah Allen-kun!! Que te tra-…"- Lenalee no continuo ya que vio en los brazos del niño esa hermosura de Criatura-"Kyaaaaa!! Que cosita tan linda!!...quien es el padre Lavi o Kanda?"- preguntaba soñadoramente Lenalee asustando al pobre niño…

-"_Ella también?..._"-Pensó Allen con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, tanta manía tenia la orden completa de emparejarlo con sus amigos o qué?...no le molestaban en verdad pero que él tuviera un hijo con otro hombre? Eso era imposible y eso se sabia y de sobra pero bueno ahí gente más demente que Komui en la misma congregación-"Etto…ninguno Lenalee"-dijo un poco nervioso…

-"O tal vez…una hija ilegitima!!"-decía sobresaltada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras observaba el del niño que era mucho más grande que el de su rostro…

-"Me-menos…por dios"-soltó aun demasiado sonrojado-"Si me dejaras hablar no saldrías con esas suposiciones raras Lenalee"-comento sonrojado ya que antes de que Lenalee dijera eso de hija ilegitima se había imaginado él casado con Lavi o con Kanda y aquella interrupción de parte de la joven China fue muy abrupta para su persona…

-"Perdóname Allen-kun"-decía apenada sacando la lengua en un gesto de disculpa haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al niño albino a su habitación y por suerte su hermano mayor no estaba por ahí por que ya hubiera sacado conclusiones rápidas y muy raras cabe decir, Cuando Allen tomo asiento en la cama de la chica como ella le había pedido decidió hablar-"Pues la pequeña la encontré en la misión que acabo de regresar…"-decía este observando detenidamente como Eva le había tomado su dedo pulgar de biberón…

-"Los akumas mataron a sus padres, cierto?"-dijo está un poco triste por recordar que sus padres también habían sufrido ese cruel destino pero claro ella no tuvo la suerte de ser encontrada por alguien como Allen-"Que dijo Nii-san?"- pregunto curiosa ya que la orden no dejaba que entrara personas que no tuvieran nada que ver con la Inocencia o cosas así…cero personas comunes y corrientes e ignorantes de tema…

-"Komui-san dejo que me la quedara después de rogarle con moco y lagrima…"-decía un tanto avergonzado el moyashi escuchando una pequeña pero melodiosa risa de su amiga-"Ah! Y que alguien me tiene que ayudar a cuidar a Eva…"-

-"Eva?..."-pregunto incrédula ya que muy pocas personas se llamaban así o las llamaban así, por ser el nombre de la primer mujer que dios había creado…aunque la mayoría dice que fue Lilit pero bueno, Allen se preocupo por la cara tan pensativa de la chica…

-"No te gusto?"-pregunto un tanto triste por que quería que a ella también le gustara ese nombre, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y se reprendió mentalmente por esa reacción tan poco adecuada de su persona…

-"NO, NO ES ESO!!..."-alzo la voz sin darse cuenta asustando un poco a Allen ya que conocía muy bien el carácter tan…raro de la chica-"Me parece un muy bonito nombre…n.n…solo que las 

personas no lo usan mucho"-dijo Lenalee observando como una sonrisa volvía adornar ese bello rostro pálido de su amigo…

-"Por eso…quería que su nombre fuera único!"-decía animado Allen sonriendo ampliamente escuchando las pequeñas risas de Eva…

-"Allen-kun…puedo cargarla?"-pregunto Lenalee esperanzada de tener esa cosita tan lindaaaa en sus brazos técnicamente se estaba derritiendo, tenía la piel casi igual de pálida como la de Allen, el poco cabello que le había creció era como de un lindo negro más oscuro que el del samurái y sus ojitos eran de un bello verde casi como la esmeralda… él joven albino asintió acariciándole las mejillas rosaditas a su bebita…

-"No hay problema…"- y delicadamente le entrego la pequeña Eva a Lenalee que con mucho cuidado la tomo, sintiendo ese cuerpito tan caliente y tan delicado…

-"En verdad es una belleza…"-susurraba la chica demasiado embelesada con Eva acariciándole el rostro y luego sonreírle lo cual Eva también le contesto con una enorme sonrisa y agarrársele de la ropa…-"Kyaa!! Creo que le guste!!...°w°…que monada de bebe!!"-decía llena de corazoncitos y de estrellitas y otras cosas que traumaron a Allen ya que juro que vio un osito de felpa al lado de eso corazones y también florecitas…pobre el albino acabo de sufrir un trauma muy severo…

-"A Eva…también le gusto mucho Kanda y Lavi…"-comento Allen jugando con Timcanpy-ya un tanto grande- que hasta Eva estiraba los bracitos para agarrarlo y así fue y lo tomo como si fuera su peluche…encantando a los jóvenes exorcistas…

-"creo que debemos ir a comprarle lo necesario…"-sugirió la Joven China…

-"Me parece bien…"-respondió este colocándose de pies seguido de Lenalee abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar primero las dos damas…

-"Deberíamos invitar a Lavi y a Kanda…"-decía esta aun con Eva en sus brazos, la cual estaba muy entretenida mordiéndole la cola al pobre de Tim que no podía huir más que lo intentara-"Sabes donde están?"-pregunto Lenalee girando su rostro para ver al niño…

-"Ahí…"-señalo este viendo como ambos jóvenes aparecían un poco…como lo diría maltrechos?...si su memoria no era mala, lo cual dudaba pero quien sabe, había dejado a sus dos amigos con su cabello perfectamente organizado y sus ropas intactas y sin ninguna herida… Lenalee los miraba de arriba hacia abajo, el pobre Bookman Jr. estaba lleno de golpes y se podía ver un enorme chichón en su cabeza y su ropa vuelta mierda, a Kanda…este estaba casi igual solo con su rostro hinchado en la mejilla izquierda y su cabello desorganizado-"Que le sucedió?"- pregunto un tanto preocupado Moyashi dirigiéndose donde estos con una carita mostrando lo que sentía derritiendo a ambos…le querían decir que era por él que se habían agarrado a pata y a puño-dejaron a un lado sus armas anti-akuma ya que no sería una pelea justa-…por ser tan descaradamente hermoso y peligrosamente comestible, bueno esto último lo pensaba Lavi, ya saben lo pervertido que suele ser este…pero no dijeron nada por que no querían ensuciar la pureza del Moyashi…

-"No es nada Allen…solo que le dije unas cuantas bromas a Yu y pus no le gustaron"- decía Lavi con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro acariciándose el chichón en su pobre cabecita-"Auch…Yu en verdad eres muy agresivo no te imagino en la cama xDD…"- ven por eso decía que Lavi era un completo pervertido, Allen y Lenalee se sonrojaron hasta las raíces de sus cabellos por ese comentario tan indecente del Bookman Jr. mientras que Kanda apretaba fuertemente sus puños y dientes y un tanto rojo no por el comentario si no por la rabia contenida…

-"Lavi…y tú que andas pensando en cómo sería Kanda en la cama?"-pregunto Lenalee nuevamente soñadora con el lado Yaoi fangirl mode On…Kanda se dio un golpe en la frente por ello mientras que Lavi se hacía detrás de Allen y le tapaba los oídos…

-"Ya sabes debe ser tremendamente bueno…y algo sádico xp y da ganas de probarlo…"-decía Lavi animadamente aun tapando los oídos del Allen-"Como seria llegar al placer en las manos de Yu?...esa es una de mis preguntas xp"-por suerte, la del Moyashi, no escuchaba nada de nada, solo veía a un Kanda completa y absolutamente cabreado y muy rojo y ya no solo era por la rabia si no por esos comentarios de Lavi ya se estaban pasando un poco…

Y Lenalee estaba ya que pérdida imaginando cosas y Eva veía a los cuatro Mayores muy curiosa y mas por las reacciones y gesto que hacían estos…

-"Conejo…"-escupió más que enojado Kanda con su tan famoso ogro detrás de él pero ahora se veía mucho más grande, asustando al albino que no sabía nada pero eso se veía muy feo y quería seguir viviendo, Lavi comenzó a retroceder llevándose consigo al Moyashi…

-"Tengo a un Moyashi muy lindo de escudo!!"-grito Lavi dejándole de tapar los oídos a Allen y tomarlo de los hombros…-"Pero enserio Yu quiero ver cómo eres en la cama…debe ser demasiado excitante xp"-y el pobre del Moyashi se sonrojo otra vez pero su carita era un chiste…ya que estaba muy nervioso y mas por esos comentarios que también se imagino a Kanda en la cama…

-"LA-LAVI!!...deja de decir esas cosas…!!"-grito Allen más que avergonzado….

-"Pero a mí no me gustan mucho los gatos…prefiero a este lindo Moyashi…"-decía seductoramente Lavi apoyando su mentó en el hombro derecho de Allen para acariciarle su mejilla izquierda con algo de lujuria, Kanda ya había sacado a mugen y ahora SI iba a aniquilar al Bookman Jr por andar manoseando tan descaradamente a su Moyashi…

Lavi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un tanto picaresca aun acariciando la tersa mejilla sonrojada del niño, pensaba ya dejarlo tranquilo pero Allen era como un imán para él y también para Kanda y lógicamente para muchas mujeres y hombres también sin lugar a duda por esa belleza andrógina tan atrayente que el albino poseía sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello…

-"Vamos Yu no te pongas celoso…"-decía Lavi alzando su mirada y hacer contacto con los del samurái que no quitaba ese rostro lleno de frialdad y de ira…Allen no reaccionaba para nada estaba más que rojo y nervioso, con lo único que se podría decir que estaba vivo era que sus piernas temblaban un poco y la pupila de sus ojos se movían muy rápido denotando la confusión de ese pequeño niño tan puro, Kanda era un león suelto listo para destruir a su presa, Lavi seguía de manoseador mientras que Lenalee…lo siento pero ya la perdimos, no reaccionaba para nada por que ciertamente la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos era lo más hermosos-aparte de Eva- que había visto en toda su vida…

El samurái bajo a Mugen para volverla a guardar confundiendo a Lavi, solo a él por que habían dos personitas que no reaccionaban y ambos eran por razones muy diferentes pero por el mismo suceso…Kanda no había dejado su Katana por que le hubiera perdonado la vida al conejo estúpido si no que con sus despliegues de ira hubiera lastimado a Eva ya que la China había dejado la Nave nodriza y tal vez no lo protegería bien y más importante hubiera lastimado a su Moyashi que este si estaba en un verdadero shock…pobre en menos de dos minutos el Bookman Jr. y él habían pervertido a Allen, bueno aun no mucho pero algo es algo solo tenía 15 años y no debía!! Haber escuchado esas insinuaciones de Lavi al samurái…

En un rápido movimiento Kanda agarro de un brazo a Allen para quitarlo de las sucias garras del conejo y abrazarlo contra su pecho haciendo que este reaccionara y pues el pobre si seguía sonrojándose más se podría explotar…el samurái le acariciaba la mejilla derecha subiendo sus manos para recorrer la oreja de este con las yemas de sus dedos ocasionando que Allen se erizara por completo…

-"Ahora quien es el celoso?..."-ataco Kanda triunfalmente viendo la cara del Bookman Jr. que se iba tirar encime de el samurái por esto pero se voltearon a ver a la dirección contraria ya que alguien había carraspeado…los cuatro se voltearon y vieron la peor pesadilla de su vida…si La Enfermera en Jefe hacia acto de presencia haciendo que Lavi como un pequeño animal asustado cogiera de escudo al también-pero bien disimulado-asustado Yu Kanda, Lenalee reacciona al ver al diablo…DIGO! La enfermera en jefe xD…al igual que el pobre Moyashi…

-"Enfermera en Jefe…en que le podemos Ayudar?"-pregunto amablemente Lenalee intentando sonar calmada con Eva ya dormida en sus brazos, tal vez se había cansado del espectáculo de yaoi en vivo y en directo xD…

-"El supervisor me informo que había una bebe…recuperada de una misión, así que mi deber es ver si está completamente saludable"-informo esta con su rostro severo acercándose a los jóvenes-"Y bien donde está la criatura?"-pregunto con un tono completamente neutro asustando a todos, Lenalee le paso rápidamente a Eva a Allen, el cual fue empujado por Lavi y Kanda hacia la enfermera…pobre del Moyashi, sus mejores amigos lo habían cogido de cordero de sacrificio y el no se pudo negar al estar tan cerca de aquella mujer…

-"Ah etto, aquí esta Eva…"-decía Allen intentándose calmar mostrándole con delicadeza a la mujer mayor la pequeña bebe-"Yo estaré al cargo de ella…"-informo el chico…

-"Acompáñame a la enfermería junto con la pequeña Eva-chan…"-fue simplemente una orden que nadie podía desobedecer, Allen asintió tranquilamente mientras se despedía de Lenalee que había recordado llevarle el café a Komui y a sus dos amigos fueron agarrados brutalmente de la oreja por la enfermera en jefe que a kilómetros había distinguidos las heridas de ese par y así el exorcista albino siguió a ese bakemono de enfermara que comenzaba a regañar a Kanda y a Lavi por querer soltarse….

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Lavi se picaba con un dedo el pequeño vendaje que tenía en su rostro mientras que a su lado estaba un Kanda de piernas y brazos cruzados también con una que otra venda y una vena sobre su cabeza también, primero la enfermera en jefe había tratado a esos dos ya que hacían más berrinche que un niño de cinco años, después de atender a esos inmaduros se concentro en la pequeña Eva que seguía en los brazos de Allen, la Mujer había revisado su pulso, respiración, vista y etc., una infinidad de exámenes que ni sabían que existía…

-"Eva está bien?"-pregunto Allen a la enfermera en Jefe que se ponía de pies para ir a una repisa y sacar unos pequeños tarritos e ir a escribir algo en un papel…

-"Solo dale estas vitaminas como aquí lo indico…"-dijo aquella mujer mayor entregándole la hoja a Allen que leía detenidamente las indicaciones y luego recibir los pequeños tarritos y escuchar de ella lo que decía en la hoja pero mucho más fácil de comprender-"Y aquí están las de Lavi y Kanda…"-el niño quedo con cara de _ "WTF"_ igual que sus compañeros…

-"_Pero por que yo?..._"-se preguntaba este tomando también las indicaciones de Kanda y de Lavi-"Se encuentran tan mal ellos dos?"- soltó la pregunta algo preocupado…

-"Su alimentación no ha sido la más saludable así que con estas vitaminas…su salud mejorara"-también se las entrego al moyashi pero por suerte la mujer escribió en la etiqueta de cada tarrito el nombre de cada exorcista para que identificara las vitaminas de cada cual…

-"Gracias…?"- dijo Allen viendo las cosas…"-Lavi me alcanzas una bolsita"-pidió amablemente Allen ya que no podía llevar todo eso en brazos al igual que Eva…

-"Claro…"-el pelirrojo se puso de pies tomando una pequeña bolsita negra de plástico para llegar hasta Allen y tomar cada tarrito e introducirlo en la bolsa-"Pero bueno ya es hora de irnos!! La voy a extrañar mucho enfermera en Jefe"- y si fue el primero de huir de la enfermería ni Allen ni Kanda se esperaron esa huida tan magistral perfecta para un ladrón…la Mujer los echo ya que tenia mas paciente-y graves-que atender…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en el pasillo al escuchar como habían cerrado la puerta de la enfermería en sus narices, Allen con una enorme gota, Kanda con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza y diciendo unas linduras muy pasito para que él Moyashi y Eva no lo escucharan…

-"Bueno ahora de ir de compras…"-decía animado Allen tomando camino para salir a la orden pero fue detenido por el samurái….-"Que sucede Kanda?"- pregunto confundido el niño mirando con una gran signo de interrogación la mano del samurái que se encontraba en ese preciso instante en su hombro izquierdo…

-"Las vitaminas…"-dijo tranquilamente Kanda observando la re-interesante pared sin notar aun el gran signo de interrogación del albino-"Las que te entrego la Enferma en Jefe para mi…"-completo el samurái un poco enojado por lo lento del niño quizás estar tanto tiempo con el conejo tonto ya le estaba haciendo efecto…

-"Aaaah…xD…"-soltó un divertido Allen sacando la lengua por la vergüenza, introdujo la mano que tuviera libre en el bolsillo para dar con el pequeño tarrito que tenía el nombre de aquel japonés-"Pero la enfermera Jefe me dijo que se las tenía que dar yo?"- comentaba el Moyashi mirando detenidamente el tarrito…

-"Che…Yo puedo cuidarme solo…"-

-"En serio?"-que encantador se veía el Moyashi usando el sarcasmo aunque no iba con él-"Al igual que te piden que te quedes en la enfermería reposando tus heridas, las cuales aunque se cierren rápido no significa que tu cuerpo este en mejores condiciones"-Allen comenzó a sermonear al 

pobre de Kanda que no lo dejaba de mirar por que parecía que se había tomado muuy en serio el papel de "mamá"…

-"Oi Moyashi…."

-"Nani?...n.n…"-

-"No eres mi madre…"-le arrebato el tarrito de las manos muy cabreado…

-"Creo que Lavi si quiere que le cuide…"-decía inocentemente Allen sacando ahora las vitaminas y mirarlas fijamente-"Vaya es hora de darle la primera dosis y la de Eva…"-sin más salió en dirección a la cafetería pidiéndole a su golem dorado que buscara al Bookman Jr. por que el tenia que velar por la salud y bienestar de su hijita…

-"Che…maldito conejo con suerte!"-Kanda siguió al Moyashi por que no permitiría que este se preocupara mas por el conejo que por él mientras que por Eva que la cuidara bastante por qué sabía que si la niña se quedaba con ellos no iba a tener una vida fácil y tendría que crecer con un cuerpo fuerte y saludable para comenzar a huir de las cosas raras que inventara en años venideros el loco supervisor de gorra rara…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-"Nii-san está bien que Allen se haga cargo de una bebé?"-preguntaba un poco preocupada la joven China dejándole en el escritorio la taza de café al supervisor que revisaba unos cuantos papeles que Reever le había ordenado ver o si nunca más en su vida volvería a probar al deliciosos café que preparaba su hermanita adorada y como verán el chantaje funciono de maravilla…

-"Se que no es lo mejor…PERO SI VIERAS LA CARITA QUE ME PUSO!!"-lloraba Komui tirando los pálpeles al cielo al solo recordar la carita de Allen-"NO SOY NINGUN SER DESALMADO!!"-gritaba como histérico…

-"Seeh ya entendí"-dijo Lenalee con cara de "_Por que soy hermana de este_?" organizándose con sus manos su cabello mientras observaba-aun-el berrinche del Chino-"Y que dijeron los Superiores Nii-san?"-

-"Pues…No me atrevo a decirles Nada…"-dijo este ya más calmado organizándose en su asiento y tomar un sorbo del deliciosos café que prepara su tan kawaii Lenalee-chan-"Aparte…el continua merodeando cualquier movimiento de Allen-kun"-Komui se quitaba la boina de la cabeza un poco exhausto…

-"Nii-san…te refieres al Secretario…"-Lenalee miraba el suelo completamente preocupada, por suerte de todos especialmente de Allen, Lvellie no había regresado de la Central junto con Cross por momento tendrían algo de paz…

-"Si Lenalee…dejemos que Allen aprenda a cuidar a alguien se que será una grandiosa experiencia al igual que para Lavi y Kanda"-Komui sonrió ampliamente apoyando su mentó en sus manos…

-"Entonces yo también ayudare Nii-san!"-decía una muy animada Lenalee comenzando a irse de la oficina del supervisor-"Nii-san si necesitas mas café me avisas"-señalo muy alegremente a su golem y marcharse para buscar al joven albino…

-"Sera divertido ver a esos cuatro cuidando a un bebe"-se decía Alegremente Komui dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios pero no le duro mucho por que llegaba Reever, Johnny y Rob-san con unas enormes pilas de papeles para que firmara…-"BUUUAAA MI PAZ SE ACABOOO!!"- gritaba el supervisor que intentaba huir pero fui detenido en seco por 65 claramente por órdenes del jefe de sección que tenía una enorme vena sobre su sien muy parecidas a las de Kanda…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-"Aquí estas Allen!"-decía una animada Lenalee llegando a la mesa donde se encontraba Allen dándole un poco de leche con el biberón a Eva, que habían comprado en aquella ciudad antes de regresar a la Orden…

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto el chico confundido por la alegría de la chica que tomaba asiento frente al joven albino notando que a su lado esta un Muy feliz Lavi tomando sus vitaminas y frente a este Kanda que también hacia lo mismo…

-"Ah no nada solo quería ver como esta esa pechochura de bebita!!..."-Lenalee se estiro un poco para jugar con la naricita de Eva-"Y ellos por qué?"-…se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar viendo en la mesa los tarritos de vitaminas…

-"La enfermera en jefe se las receto igual que a Eva…"-Allen acomodo a la bebe en su hombro para darle unos muy leves golpecitos en la espalda para que dejara salir el pequeño eructo que le pareció adorable a Lavi, Lenalee, Jerry que andaba por ahí y hasta al antisocial samurái pero este no lo demostró para nada como el pelirrojo que tenía cara de idiota, claro según Yu-chan…

-"Deberíamos ir a comprarle algo a Eva…"-Lenalee miro un reloj de péndulo que estaba por ahí-"Esta bastante temprano podemos ir a la ciudad de compras"-sugirió la joven china mirando a Allen que había sentado a la bebita sobre la mesa, la pequeña Eva solo tenía un pañal y nada mas…

-"Por qué no hacemos una lista de lo que necesitamos…"-comento Lavi sacando un lápiz y papel para entregárselos al samurái que lo vio con cara de "_WTF?_"…-"Yu, tu anotas por que yo di la idea de hacer una lista u.u"-tranquilamente Lavi le hacía sujetar al samurái el lápiz-"Vamos Yu no seas tan rogado xD"-

Kanda se soltó del Bookman Jr. para tomar las cosas a regañadientes mirando a Lenalee y luego al moyashi que observaba como Eva se dirigía a su amigo homicida…

-"Che…digan que es lo que vamos a comprar"-rugió de mal humor el samurái pero no mucho para no asustar a Eva que se había sentado frente a él y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, este alzo su mano izquierda y acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza de ella que dejaba salir una pequeña risa muy encantadora y escuchar a los lejos el grito de Jerry, parecía que ver a esa bebita alborotaba al cocinero al igual que cuando veía al exorcista albino…

-"Necesitaremos: tres biberones, por ahí unos 20 pares de ropa, juguetes, la cuna, el coche, el caminador"- comenzaba a nombrar la joven china que había sacado de sobra moya un libro de 

cómo cuidar a un bebe-"Como aquí no hay nadie que amamante a Eva-chan debemos comprar una leche especial"-seguía leyendo el libro (Yr: bua perdón no sé cómo se le llama esa leche que hay para cuando una madre no puede amamantar…u.uU)…

Los cuatro jóvenes se colocaron de pies, Allen tomando a Eva y cubrirla con la pequeña sabana mientras que Lenalee le seguía dictando al pobre de Kanda que ya tenía una enorme vena sobre él y Lavi se reía de la suerte del japonés…

-"Creo que también le podemos comprar unos cuentos…"-sugirió Lavi cuando pasaban al lado de la biblioteca-"No creo que sea bueno leerle sobre la Revolución Francesa o como el Legado de Egipto se perdía a manos del Imperio Romano…eso es para más adelante n.n"-decía el pelirrojo mientras los otros tres asentían…

-"Que tal Cenicienta o Caperucita roja?"-decía soñadoramente Lenalee asustando a sus tres amigos…

-"Bueno en la ciudad vemos que le compramos…"-dijo Allen con una gran gota de sudor por las estrellitas que rodeaban a Lenalee, en verdad algo terrorífico y después ella se preguntaba por qué era hermana de Komui pues ahí está la respuesta-"Nos alcanzara el presupuesto?"- pregunto Allen mirando su billetera al igual que Yu y Lavi, mientras que Lenalee volvía al planeta tierra y revisaba su pequeña cartera…

-"Yo creo que si…"-dijo esta-"Si no nos alcanza dejémoslo en la cuenta de Nii-san n.n, sé que no se molestara"-Lenalee se dirigía a su habitación e ir a cambiarse de ropa por que no podía salir con su traje de exorcista por la seguridad de Eva y lo mismo hicieron los tres jóvenes…

Y asi con una bien cubierta Eva-chan salieron esos cuatro jóvenes de compras con aquellas ropas que los hacían ver como personas ordinarias y nada que ver con alguna Orden o se los Apóstoles de Dios, muy emocionados-obviamente solo tres de los cuatro jóvenes que salieron-por las compras e ir a ver la sección de juguetería para divertirse un rato como adolecentes que son…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Yr extiende los brazos en forma triunfal-Yeah! Otra vez por estos lares xDD si honestamente he estado demasiado perdida, sad, y he visto que hay muchos fics nuevos o.o vaya ahora si tendré con que entretenerme xDD…bueno ya saben que lo importante es saber si les gusto este capitulo yo sé que es más o menos un relleno pero que haríamos si no hubieran estos rellenos? xD pero tengo una dudita quieren que este fic sea trió o que decida más adelante si es un Laven o Yullen? en verdad necesito su opinión para darle una mejor forma a la historia en mi mentecita taaan sana xDD y...YA SE POR QUE LE PUSE EVA!!...es por una balada muy cutie del Nuevo álbum (es del 2007 de nuevo no tiene nada xD) Dark Passion Play de NigthWish, me gusto tanto asi que decidí bautizarla asi n.n ya, ya no me echen xD agradezco con demasiado loveo a todos los reviews ke me llegaron n.n

Ja ne!!

**Age of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Lavi x Allen x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** DGM y ninguno de mis personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Hoshino Katsura…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 4**

Los cuatros jóvenes observaban detenidamente la vitrina de una tienda para bebes, un poco dubitativos en entrar ya que adentro de esta había muchas mujeres y la mayoría embarazada, la joven china tomo de los hombre a la joven "madre" que tenía a su lado e insistir que entraran mientras que el Bookman Jr. y el samurái se negaron rotundamente en entrar a ese lugar lleno de cosas rosaditas y animalitos demasiado tiernos…

-"Le-Lenalee querida busquemos otro lugar por favor!!"-rogaba el Moyashi negando con su cabeza lo más rápido que podía…

-"Vamos Allen!!...no pasara nada…"-intentaba animar Lenalee pero no lo lograba ya que Allen seguía aterrado y mas esa extraña sonrisa que tenia ella en su rostro…

-"Ve Moyashi-chan!!...tal vez te compre un lindo vestido para que en verdad seas su madre"-decía divertido el pelirrojo apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza del albino-"Lenalee preferiblemente que sea una mini falda que…mmm"-Lavi se agacho y señalo hasta la mitad del muslo de Allen-"Hasta aquí!!...xDDD…"-el pobre del Moyashi estaba completamente rojo, hubiera pateado hasta la muerte a ese condenado conejo peeero tenía a Eva-chan! (Yr: me encanta decirle asi xDD) en sus brazos asi que, lo siento Satán pero no tendrás aun a Lavi en tus garras xD…

-"Kanda ayúdame!!"-pedía auxilio el pobre pero bien pobre Moyashi notando como este ladeaba rápidamente el rostro bien sonrojado-"Kaaanda-saaan?"-tenía un mar de lagrimas…

-"Yu también quieres que Lenalee le compre un minifalda al Moyashi? xD…"-pregunto pícaramente Lavi pasando un brazo por los hombros del samurái que tapaba su rostro con su flequillo…

-"Eso no es asunto mio!"-soltó rápidamente evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva del conejo que soltó una leve carcajada-"Moyashi y Lena vayan a comprar la ropita y juguetes a Eva-chan mientras que Yu me acompaña a buscar un cuna perfecta pa mi hija!!"-sentencio orgulloso…

-"Tu…hija?"-escupió Kanda con una enorme pero enorme aura que hasta el mismo reino de las sombras le quedo pequeño (Yr: lari hooo xDD), asustando a todos excepto a Lavi que no lo había visto y seguía riendo tontamente-"Eva no es tu hija…"-decía de forma tétrica…

-"Lavi fue un honor conocerte!"-dijo rápidamente Lenalee tomando al Moyashi y entrar rápidamente a la tienda para huir del ataque del samurái pero bien cabreado para luego escuchar unos gritos de auxilio seguidos de unas por ahí veinte explosiones xD pobre el centro de la ciudad paso a mejor vida pero por desgracia-de Yu-el conejo no acompaño a la ciudad en su trágico destino…

Allen observaba desde adentro como quedo todo destruido con una enorme gota por escuchar los murmullos de las mujeres que se hicieron a su lado y también observar como esos dos jóvenes tan extremadamente apuestos-y mucho-se peleaban entre ellos y una que otra sacaba una foto para recordar que había visto el paraíso antes de dar a luz xDD…

-"_Quien entiende a la mujeres…_"-pensó Allen con una extraña aura a su alrededor-"Pero mi Eva-chan no será asi de rara, cierto?"-pregunto cariñosamente el niño albino juntando su frente con su bebita…

-"Allen-kun!!"-llamo la chica entre unos cuantos trajecitos de bebes colgados en ganchos, él chico ladeo para un lado su cabeza muy apenado por que las mujeres no lo dejaban de ver con una enorme curiosidad y también maravilladas cuchicheando lo mono que era al igual que su bebita…

-"Que encontraste Lenalee?"-pregunto Allen ubicándose al lado de su amiga y ver como ella sacaba tres lindos trajecitos: uno blanquito con un lindo dibujo de un perrito, el otro azul cielo con una gatito negro también encantador y el ultimo era uno rosadito con un conejito muy feliz-"Están lindos!"-dijo inocentemente el albino sonriéndole a Lenalee…

-"No captaste la indirecta?!"-pregunto incrédula…

-"Cual?...n.n…"-carita de lo mas cutie escuchando como Eva se chupaba el dedito gordo…

-"No nada olvídalo O.o"-miraba fijamente a Allen y aun su gran sonrisa-"_Es demasiado puro para mis indirectas TT…_"-lloraba Lenalee por no haber logrado hacer que Allen se apenara hasta el punto de tartamudear y colocarse todo rojo...Awww que lindo es!!-"Nos llevaremos estos tres modelos"-Lenalee doblaba con cuidado la ropita de algodón egipcio (Yr: Egipto rulea!! xD),el albino solo asentía a lo que su amiga escogía ya que era mejor que ella tomara las decisiones en cómo vestir-por momento- a su hijita y mas por que una mujer tenía mejor ojo para la ropas sea para cualquier edad y evento excepto aquí su escritora que es un asco en eso pero bueno olvidando lo ultimo el joven exorcista mientras recorría los pequeños pasillos de la tienda dio con una sección de gorritos encontrándose con unos muy lindo pero sencillo sonrió para sí estirando un brazo y tomar uno rosadito con un dibujito de un patito pero Lenalee lo detuvo…

-"No está bien para Eva?"-pregunto el niño inocentemente colocando una carita confundido escuchando sin querer como algunas mujeres querían cuidar de él por que estaba claro que Allen aparentaba sus quince años o menos a veces, ignorando su cabellera blanca…

-"Es muy lindo el gorrito…pero estos están mejores…Usamimi y Nekomimi!!(n/a:_ orejas de conejo y orejas de gato)"-_ sip la joven china había sacado de sabrá Ra unos gorritos de lo más tiernos uno con orejitas de conejo y uno de gato…-"Pero sabes por qué son mejores?"-pregunto malvadamente acercándose al rostro de Allen con una extraña sonrisa…

-"Ehh…No?"-dijo un tanto inseguro retrocediendo ya que Lenalee daba un poquito…solo un poquito-si como, no?- de miedo…

-"Simple…"-le brillaron los ojos casi al estilo de Komui cuando mostraba su gran obra maestra nah dejo de mentir cuando mostraba a su ya hartamente conocido Komurin seguido de algún numero…Eva dio una pequeña vuelta para no ver ese rostro de la joven china-"Lavi: conejo y Kanda: gato y ellos son los papis de Eva-chan"-dijo con su boca un poco curveada…

-"Lenalee…_eres una enferma_"-es obvio que lo ultimo lo susurro demasiado despacio por que era sabido que ella se vengaría, no ahora por Eva si no cuando lo pillara sin su bebita y ahí pasaría a mejor vida y eso si que no…-"Hace lo que quieras…"-suspiro rendido Allen con un fondo azul oscuro a su lado…Después de dar varias vueltas comprando la ropita para Eva decidieron tomar asiento escuchando como la campana que poseía la puerta de la tienda sonaba dejando ver a dos tipos muy buenos que ya todas conocemos, sep me refiero a Kanda y Lavi, y este ultimo cargaba sobre su hombro una caja que parecía se la que contenía las partes para armar la cunita…

-"Lavi, Kanda por aquí!!"-llamaba Lenalee alzando sus dos brazos para que sus dos amigos la encontraran más fácilmente-"Como les fue?"-pregunto esta cuando ya está frente a frente con el Bookman Jr. y el samurái.

-"Bien!!...fue una magnifica compra!!"-decía alegremente Lavi bajando la caja al suelo para poder estirar su cuerpo-"También le compramos un toldillo y uno de esos sonajeros que se adhieren a la cuna!!"- comentaba el pelirrojo observando de reojo como Kanda daba un paso adelante y le daba dichas cosas a Lenalee para que dijera que pensaba de su compra, honestamente le daba un poco de miedo lo que elegiría Lavi pero si Kanda estaba ahí seguro era algo muy lindo pero nada extravagante…

La chica tranquilamente abría las bolsas mientras que Allen y Eva observaban entretenidos y curiosos los que hacia Lenalee y lo primero que saco fue un lindo sonajero de baterías que tenia de centro un sol y una luna mientras que caía con una pequeña cinta blanca las estrellas de diversos tamaños…

-"Te gusta?"-pregunto Lavi arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del Allen sentado y mirar la carita de Eva que intentaba alcanzar las estrellitas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios…-"Me alegro Eva-chan"-el pelirrojo tenía un hermoso semblante completamente relajado acariciándole la cabecita a la bebita, el albino se sonrojo levemente ya que no era normal ver a Lavi con esa facción tal vez la de loco suicida y la sucesor a Bookman pero nunca de completo cariño y amor a esa criatura…como un padre-"Y a ti Moyashi? °w°…"volvía su estado actual…de demencia

-"eh?...esta muy lindo…"-contesto Allen con una leve sonrisa…

-"Sabes Yu-chan y yo escogimos un tema en particular para Eva-chan"-comentaba orgulloso el pelirrojo alzando su dedo índice…

-"Cual?"-preguntaron Allen y Lenalee en unisonó…

-"El universo…"-dijo sencillamente Kanda mientras Lenalee sacaba el toldillo para extenderlo logrando que todos lo vieran, Allen, Lenalee y a la misma Eva le brillaban los ojitos por lo que veían…este toldillo era de un azul claro y tenia bordado en toda su extensión la luna, el sol, las estrellas y los planetas y lo que más le encantaba era que parecían hecho a con crayones y por un niño pequeño-"Es nuestro regalo para esa cosa y el Moyashi"-dijo con algo de dificultad el samurái con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que nadie-en verdad-podía notar…mientras que el de Allen era enorme y muy notorio…

-"Gra-Gracias…"-contesto tímidamente alzando un poco a Eva para que ella moviera sus manitas e intentara alcanzar al samurái y el Bookman Jr. ambos extendiendo sus manos para que la pequeña las sujetara y colocara mucho más feliz…

-"Entoncesss…"-comenzó a decir Lenalee asustando a los presentes-"Eva-chan tendrá dos papas y una "mama"!!"-decía más que maravillada lo joven china sin ver como Allen le pasaba la bebe a Lavi para luego desmayarse de la completa y absoluta vergüenza…-"Are?"

-"Moyashi despierta"- el samurái zarandeaba violentamente al pobre niño que seguía muy rojo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Luego de hacer reaccionar al Moyashi que se encontraba comiendo un helado muy feliz mientras que Lenalee le daba su lechecita a Eva-chan que hace poco había hecho berrinche para que la alimentaran… ¿a quién se parecería?...no sería a cierto exorcista de cabellos blancos que se 

terminaba su decimo helado?, el Bookman Jr. se encontraba en una pequeña librería para ir a la pequeña sección de niños y poder elegir de tantos cuentos infantiles los mejores para Eva para poder formarla como una buena mujer-nada de desquiciada como Lenalee o complejo de inutilidad de Miranda-pero aun asi se las quería pero eso no le quitaba nada de raras, Yu estaba en la sección de juguetes con la gran advertencia de un Moyashi y Lenalee Bakemonos que nada de cosas CORTANTES!...es que creían que tenia complejo de algo o qué? Pero el secy samurái ignoro toda la cantaleta de la joven China y decidió comprar aquellos juguetes -para cierta pechochura que ahora lloraba por estar en los brazos de Allen- que creía los mejores y más…seeh lindos para que no se asustara…

-"Chicos!!..."-llamo Lenalee para luego soplar un silbato atrayendo la atención de esos tres Bishounen, Eva-chan y de Tim que mordía un perchero (o.o)-"Por favor préstenme atención!!"-ella estaba sobre una tarima que aparecía de la nada (Yr: se parece a Renge-sama o.o…xDDD ella es ley!!), Lenalee comenzaba a reírse como desquiciada haciendo que Allen se asustara y le tapara las orejas a su bebita, Lavi se preocupaba-mucho mas-por la salud mental de ella y Kanda pus simplemente hizo lo que muchos hacen…se harían los locos ignorarla para hacer de cuenta que no conoces a la demente que hace un espectáculo de los más ridículo…

-"No la conozco…"-susurro Kanda con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza…

-"Que sucede Lenalee?"-preguntaba Allen con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Lavi le pedía que se bajara de ahí y que dejara de llamar tanto la atención…

-"Contemos…cuanta plata nos queda, me acabo de quedar en ceros…"-decía la chica más calmada bajando de un brinco de la tarima y acercarse a Allen-"Allen-kun…?"-

-"Pus…tengo para otro heladito! °w°…"-Allen

-"…°w°…"-Eva-chan

-"Ah…bien por ti Allen…ñ.ñ…"-dijo Lavi revisando su billetera igual que Kanda pero de lejitos de Lenalee…-"Pues creo que tengo unos cuantos dólares para más cosas y tu Yu-chan?"-pregunto Lavi volteando a ver al samurái pagando algo…

-"Nada…"-respondió simplemente tomando la bolsa de la caja y dirigirse donde sus compañeros…

-"Entonces esto será todo por hoy…"-decía Lenalee tomando los paquetes más livianos al igual que Allen pero este fue detenido por Kanda y Lavi, dejándolo completamente confundido…

-"Nosotros lo llevaremos"-decía seriamente Kanda tomando en sus manos una bolsa del suelo…

-"Moyashi-chan te tienes que cuidar y también cuidar a Eva-chan"-decía muy sonriente Lavi no solo cargando con la cuna si no unas cuatro bolsas mas-sep Lenalee se emociono en la sección de ropita-

-"Pero…ustedes ya están muy ocupados con las demás bolsas…aparte tengo suficiente fuerza para cargar con ellas"-inflo los cachetes no le gustaban que lo sobrestimaran tanto solo por que tenia quince años y llevaba a una bebe en sus brazos…-"Por lo menos déjenme llevar dos"-se acerco a sus dos amigos en plan de tomar dos paquetes de sus manos pero estos retrocedieron…

-"Nada…!! Encárgate de Eva…"-reprendió Lavi observando como el Moyashi inflaba mas sus cachetes-"Ahora ya no se cual es el bebe"-soltó con una pequeña risa…

-"Compórtate Moyashi"-dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de aquella tienda toda rosadita completamente enfermo como todas esas mujeres lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas que pensaban dejar a sus maridos para buscarse un buen partido como él (Yr: Bua! Me apuntaría pero toy felizmente casada con mi nee-san xD)-"Larguémonos de aquí este lugar me enferma"-escupió Kanda logrando escuchar que decían cosas pervertidas sobre Allen y eso si que no lo soportaba!!, él era un cosa pero con su Moyashi era otro cosa, un niño amante de la vida, casi siempre positivo, con una gran sonrisa que alegra a TODO el mundo y por sobre todo muy puro e inocente fácil de engañar…

**+.+.+.+. En la Orden.+.+.+.+.+**

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron rendido a la orden, Lavi se fue al piso soltando en el proceso las bolsas y la caja de la cuna, Lenalee y Allen se fueron de sentón al suelo mientras que Kanda se recostaba por ahí bajando todo lo que cargaba….

-"Nunca he gastado tanta plata en mi vida…"-decía Allen dándole viento a Eva-chan con un pequeño abanico que le regalaron en la ciudad por ser tan cutie °w°…

-"Creo que Moriree!!"-lloraba el pelirrojo ya que sus pobres pies le ardían y le pedían piedad-"No creo poder caminar por tres días…Yu!! Me cargarías?!...°w°"-pregunto con puppys eyes pero solo recibió la típica respuesta del samurái…

-"Che…"-soltó amargamente Kanda-"Es que crees que eres el único cansado o qué Baka usagi??"-

-"Por favor dejen de pelear y llevemos esto a la habitación correspondiente a Eva"-Lenalee se levantaba y en el proceso recogía todo los paquetes mientras era observada detenidamente por los tres jóvenes-"No les dije? xD…le pedí a Nii-san que tuviera una habitación lista al lado de la de Allen-kun para Eva-chan"-termino de decir toda sonrisas…

-"Por suerte la habitación del Moyashi-chan esta cerca de la cafetería"-soltó Lavi en un suspiro ya organizándose y tomar todo en sus manos…-"Pero…me da miedo como lo haya decorado Komui"-su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y de seguro Allen, Kanda y Lenalee también tuvieron la misma reacción…

-"Espero que no haya nada de Komurin…le tengo fobia"-decía una Allen con una extraña aura y Eva-chan aplaudía divertida por la cara que hacia su "mamá"…

-"Si hay algo de Komurin lo destruimos"-Kanda…

-"Bien pensado Yu!!..."-exclamo muy alegre Lavi-demasiado- que casi por eso aplasta a un pobre Johnny que iba en camino contrario con todos los paquetes que llevaba encima-"Ah gomen!!"-comenzaba a disculparse recogiendo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza…

-"Baka Usagi"-Kanda

-"Hay Lavi…"-con algo de pena ajena el Moyashi…

-"Debes prestar atención al camino Lavi si no dañaras la cunita antes de estrenarla"-regañaba Lenalee mientras que el pelirrojo hacia un pequeño puchero…por dios! Era un ser humano por que le regañaban por equivocarse?...el tenia mucho derecho de hacerlo…-"Bueno chicos vamos…"-suspiro la chica continuando el camino seguido de los Bishounen…

-"De que color quedaría bien el cuarto de Eva?"-pregunto de repente Allen arrullando a la bebita dejando pensativos a todos-"El tema es el universo pero no creo que sea buena idea pintar las paredes de algún color oscuro se vería demasiado sombría para una bebita"-comentaba el Moyashi aun muy pensativo imaginándose en su cabecita una paleta de colores…

-"Creo que ya se metió de verdad en el papel de Mamá"-le susurraba el pelirrojo al japonés que asentí levemente aun oyendo el discurso del moyashi sobre los colores primarios, secundario, neutros y como el amarillo combinaba perfectamente con el violeta…

-"Tápenle la boca"-pedía Kanda un poco enojado…

-"Con un beso?"- sugería Lavi yendo directo al Moyashi pero fue detenido por una zancadilla de Kanda haciendo que todo se le fuera nuevamente al suelo-"YUU!! QUE MALO BUAAAA!!"-se quejaba otra vez recogiendo todo y creyendo que la pobre cuna no iba a durar ni dos días en la orden…

-"Eso debió doler"-

Ignorando a los mayores el Ingles y la china continuaron su camino hasta por fin llegar a su objetivo encontrándose con Reever con unos cuantos de su personal y el tipo que es un problema, si exacto, Komui que aterro a los cuatro jóvenes al verlo ahí parado con esa sonrisa…

-"Que le has hecho a esa habitación?!"-pregunto de forma amenazante activando su arma tipo cristal asustando a todos por que ninguno quería saber cuántos kilómetros saldrían volando con un solo golpe de sus nueva botas oscuras…

-"Na-nada mi Lenalee-chan!!"-gimoteaba ese tipo que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza-"ES VERDAD!!"- se tiro a sujetarle fuertemente la cintura a Lenalee que ya estaba roja por la pena ajena que sentía tan horrible…

-"Esta bien, ahora…SUELTAME!!"-grito para nada molesta…

-"Lenalee por favor cálmate o despertaras a Eva"-pedía amablemente el moyashi observando tiernamente a Eva que daba un pequeño bostezo acurrucándose más en el pecho del albino…

-"Ah! Gomen!!"-se disculpaba algo apenada-"Bueno a empezar a organizar todo"-abrio la puerta muy entusiasmada con ese pequeño trabajo tan relajado que se avecinaba…

-"Allen ve a comer"-Lavi se volteo a mirarlo…

-"Eh?"-confundido-"Por qué?"-

-"Queremos armar esta habitación para Eva-chan y para ti…asi que no seria correcto que tu trabajaras"-comento Lavi con una gran sonrisa haciendo que un pequeño tono rojo apareciera en las mejillas pálidas de Allen…

-"No te preocupes Moyashi no dejaremos que Komui haga algo raro"-decía Kanda con una leve sonrisa…

-"Al igual que Lenalee!!"- agrego el Bookman Jr.

-"De acuerdo"-acepto-"Muchas gracias Lavi…Kanda"-dijo tiernamente esbozando una cálida sonrisa para ambos exorcistas mayores que sintieron como un poco de calor subía por sus mejillas haciéndolos sentir un tanto nerviosos…

-"Ya lárgate Moyashi"-dijo rápidamente dando media vuelta para entrar a la habitación con todos los paquetes…

-"Es Allen, Bakanda!!"-reclamo entre risas el Moyashi…

-"Ya, Ya más tarde siguen peleando xD"- con un movimiento de mano se despidió Allen que se dirigía a la cafetería para volver a atender su estomago y darle sus otras vitaminas a Eva y cuando terminaran con la habitación de la bebita también tenía que dárselas al Bookman Jr. y al samurái homicida…

Todos tomaron brochas, unos cuantos hicieron planos para asi empezar con la habitación de Eva-chan, toda la Orden quería hacerla muy feliz una que la mayoría de los integrantes nunca la tuvieran o se les fue privada por un tiempo...y asi Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee comenzaron a discutir qué color usar en aquellas sombrías paredes…

**Continuara…**

Ya sé que muchas ya quieren la interacción mas intima entre los tres exorcista pero hay que tomarse las cosas con calma por que de las prisas nada bueno resulta xD, Bueno aquí con mi incógnita de trió, Yullen y Laven…pues vi que muchas querían Yullen, otras no comentaron sobre esto y Kyurengo me dejo en claro que trió xD que no podría privar a Eva-chan de uno de sus padres (que suerte tiene Eva xD)…y pues como de aquí no salimos con ninguna respuesta pus lo 

dejamos con lo principal: el trió pero para satisfacerlas estoy pensando hacer alguna escena Yullen y Laven(por Ra por qué tan abandonada esta pareja tan cutie? TT) para que todas seamos felices como perdices 8D…bueno digo tantas sandeces que hasta yo misma me sorprendo pero no, no me he escapado de ningún loquero por si tienen sus dudas…°° and now a agradecer con demasiado loveo todos los comentarios que me han llegado…por Ra toy nyappy TT son demasiado cutie conmigo por tomarse un minuto de su valioso time y dejarme un comment, Thanks a:** Kyurengo, Lenalee Lee, rohvandutch, Chibi-Hinata, ****Countess Erzsebet****,** **chungyang-chan****, ****Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, **Riznao, ****Dagmw****, ****NIKONIKO-CHAN**** y a Yuu-kun**

°-Informe Sobre mis fics: Pure Snow redactando 5 capitulo pero aun esta algo corto como para subirlo y del 8 capitulo de Frozen solo me faltan seis páginas y los suboy 11 de The Night no pidan muxio acabo de subir el decimo xDD…

Ja ne!!

**Age of False Innocence**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Lavi x Allen x Kanda

**Disclaimer:** DGM y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Hoshino Katsura…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 5**

-"Ah!!!!...que divertido fue…"-Lenalee tenía sus manos en la cintura observando orgullosa su obra de arte y a su lado dos jóvenes exorcistas muertos y llenos de pintura roja, la cual muchos pensaron que era sangre pero no era…

-"Oi tu no hiciste NADA!!!"-grito irritado Kanda sentando para dejar caer por sus hombros todo esos cabellos negros por el cansancio…

-"Lenalee en verdad tienes un enorme complejo de Hitler…"-decía Lavi también organizándose y tirar la brocha que hace poco sostenía a la lata de pintura –"Sera que al Moyashi y a Eva-chan le gustara como quedo su habitación?"-soltó la pregunta al aire el Bookman Jr. quitándose la bandana de la frente…

-"Yo creo que sí!!"-respondía Lenalee muy animada cogiéndose en una pequeña coleta sus cabellos un tanto largos pero no como antes-"Aparte es muy lindo el dibujito del conejito, gatito y perrito que hice en la pared!!!"-decía soñadoramente la asiática, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar y con varios corazoncitos, Lavi con mucha precaución se acerco a Kanda…

-"Para la próxima llamamos esta vez al manicomio, no importa lo que Komui diga"-sugería el pelirrojo con varios gotas por cómo se comportaba la chica…

-"Es una enferma…no quiero ni saber en qué tanta porquería piensa"-para la desgracia de la chica el samurái había guardado el numero del manicomio…-"Mujer Cálmate ya!!!"-exigía Kanda colocándose de pies y hacer detener en seco a Lenalee que hacia un pequeño puchero…-"En fin…"-soltó algo exasperado…

-"Mejor busquemos a Allen-kun!"-comentaba la chica…

-"Me llamaban?"- y apareció de repente una cabecita blanquecina detrás de ellos, los cuales pegaron un grito-excepto Kanda- por la repentina aparición de Allen y así Lavi se le tiro encima y le tapo los ojitos para que no alcanzara a ver nada de nada-"Chicos?"-decía este confundido intentándose quitar las manos de Lavi pero por desgracia este era más fuerte…

-"Donde esta Eva-chan?"-preguntaba Lenalee un tanto confundida al notar que el niño albino no tenía a su linda bebita en brazos…

-"Eva…la está cuidando por momento Marie-san y Miranda-san"- comentaba Allen aun forcejeando con el pelirrojo que se reía suavemente-"Miranda-san quería hacerse cargo de ella mientras le daba un informe completo de la misión a Komui-san…"-termino de decir el lindo niño albino…

-"Y por eso Marie se quedo con ella…?"-cavilaba el pelirrojo tirando-suavemente-hacia atrás al albino haciendo que la espalda de esta chocara contra su cuerpo-"Lenalee!!!..."-llamo rápidamente el pelirrojo…

-"Hai!!"-Lenalee hizo la seña de un soldado y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue a registrar la escena de Marie y Miranda cuidando a la linda criaturita que era Eva-chan…

-"Conejo imbécil ya suelta al Moyashi!!!"-ordeno Kanda…

-"ES ALLEN!, Bakanda en verdad que eres lento!!!"-le reñía Allen sin importarle que Lavi le obstruyera la vista pero sabía que en estos precisos instantes el samurái quería matarlo con mugen pero parecía que se contuvo por alguna razón que el Moyashi desconocía…

-"Allen…tienes que esperar, aun no puedes ver el cuarto de Eva-chan!!"-decía Lavi sacando con cuidado al albino de dicho lugar siendo seguido por Kanda que cerro detrás de él la puerta para que el pelirrojo ya soltara a Allen…

-"Esta bien…pero me está matando la curiosidad!!"-exclamaba infantilmente Allen siendo agarrado de la cintura por Kanda ya que este se iba a ir directo al cuarto y ver como había quedado…

-"Mou!!!...quiero verla!!"-se quejaba Allen comenzando a patalear y hacer reír a Lavi y que Kanda negara con la cabeza por esa actitud…

-"Deja de comportarte como un bebe!!!..."-reclamaba el pelinegro…

-"Porque no comprenden que esta curiosidad es enorme!!!"-seguía haciendo berrinche el niño mientras era llevado a otro lugar por Kanda que aun lo sostenía de la cintura, seguidos de un conejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Es una SOR-PRE-SA!"-soltó el conejo guiñándole el ojo al albino…

-"Mou!...creo que me rendiré…"-dijo ya más calmado el moyashi observando el camino ignorando por completo la mirada de los curiosos por como el samurái lo llevaba-"Pero bueno…Bakanda me podrías bajar?, tengo piernas y puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta"-sugería este…

-"De acuerdo…"-sin ninguna piedad soltó al niño que se fue directamente al suelo golpeándose de lleno el rostro con este…

-"Kyaaaa!!!...Yu no sean tan cruel!!!!"-grito Lavi dirigiéndose rápidamente donde se encontraba Allen y cerciorarse que no se había partido su linda naricita…

-"Maldito samurái afeminado…"-escupió el albino alzando su rostro del cemento y ver como un ogro a Kanda-"POR QUE CARAJOS ME TIRASTE?!!!!"-mientras gritaba y era ignorado campantemente por el aludido se acariciaba su pobre frente y nariz…

-"Che…"-siguió sin esos dos dirigiéndose a su cuarto…

-"Mantiene con cambios de humor o qué?"-decía al aire el Moyashi levantándose del suelo con la ayuda del pelirrojo…

-"Ya sabes cómo es Yu-chan, le cuesta mostrarse ante los demás de una manera más amable…"-comentaba el Bookman Jr. Aun con su enorme sonrisa…

-"Y tiene que ser el maldito bastardo de siempre?"-suspiro el niño-"Debería ir a una terapia de control de Ira…eso le ayudaría mucho"-comentaba Allen sin ninguna malicia como lo había interpretado su amigo pelirrojo que ya se partía de la risa confundiendo al beio niño…

-"Jajajajajajaja…no creo…que eso sirva….de mucho!! Jajajajaja"- no podía dejar de reír y ya le dolía la panza por ello y tenia lagrimas en su único ojo…

-"Por qué?"-se volteo a ver a Lavi…

-"Pobre terapeuta jajajaja xD…pasaría a mejor vida!!!!"-se tiro al suelo a seguir riendo mientras Allen lo dejaba atrás ignorando todo ese espectáculo tan penoso-"Wa!!! Allen espérame!!!!"-el pelirrojo se recupero y salió corriendo detrás del niño que iba camino a la cafetería nuevamente para ir por su linda Eva-chan…-"Tengo una pregunta Allen"-Lavi se quedo mirando fijamente al niño que también hizo lo mismo…

-"Que es Lavi?"-lo miro muy curioso…

-"Como harás con las misiones si tendrás que cuidar a Eva-chan?"-pregunto seriamente el Bookman Jr.-"Sabes que Komui te dejo a cargo a ti esa bebe…"-

-"Lo sé…"-miro a otro lado-"Tendré que dejar por un tiempo mi misión como exorcista para ser un buen padre para Eva"-decía mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa…

-"Esta bien"-dejo salir un suspiro-"Pero te corrijo!...tu no serás su padre"-decía este acercándose mucho a Allen…

-"Entonces que seria para ella si no su padre?"-le preguntaba un tanto preocupado…

-"Serás su linda mami!!!!"-grito a los cuatro vientos tirándosele encima al Moyashi y enterar el rostro de este en su pecho-"No te parece mejor esa idea?"-le pregunto en un tierno susurro…

-"Pe…pero Lavi?"-Logro salir un poco de ese fuerte abrazo-"Soy un chico…debería ser su figura paterna"-decía Allen apoyando sus manos en el pecho de ese atractivo pelirrojo para poder alejarse un poco de este…

-"Con esa carita que te mandas lo dudo"-Lavi tomo en sus manos el rostro levemente sonrojado del chico que le contesto sacando la lengua-"Sabes…si sigues mostrándome esa lenguita te la morderé"-susurro pícaramente acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del Moyashi…

-"Quee?"-chillo el chico que le aumento considerablemente el sonrojo de su rostro-"Suéltame!!! Maldito pervertido!!!!"-comenzó a pegarle varios puños en el pecho a ver si intentaba que ese pelirrojo hentai lo soltara y poderse alejar lo suficiente de este…

-"Allen!! No te pongas asii!!! xD"-Lavi apachurro mucho mas al pobre Moyashi…

-"La-LAVI!!! DEJAME RESPIRAAARR!!!!"-grito todo lo que pudo Allen sin poder librarse del pelirrojo…-"ESTO ES VERGONZOSOOO!!!"-pataleaba y pataleaba hasta que sabrá Ra donde salió Kanda y le dio en la cabeza a Lavi con Mugen haciendo que soltara al niño de una…

-"Auch!! Mi pobre cabeza! …"-se quejaba Lavi acariciándose su maltratada cabeza con sus ojos llorosos viendo como Allen se alejaba lo suficiente de él"-Vuelve Allen!! (nuu)"-decía dramáticamente Lavi tirándose al suelo y estirar un brazo intentando alcanzar al albino…

-"Por favor Lavi compórtate! u_ú"- pedía un poco avergonzado el niño al lado de una Kanda que negaba muuy irritado por el comportamiento tan estúpido de parte del conejo…

La chica de cabellos verdes cargaba con ella la pequeña Eva-chan que se chupaba su dedito pulgar muy acurrucada al pecho de Lenalee que se dirigía al encuentro de sus tres compañeros que como cosa rara estaban peleando-si el pan de cada día- porque sería mucho más raro no verlos pelear, tendrían que ir a revisarlos y despejarse la duda de que alguno se encontrara enfermo o algo por el estilo…

-"Minna!!..."-Llamaba esta con paso lento por la seguridad de la bebita y de ella-"Eva-chan ya comió!...y mucho"-decía Lenalee mirando como la pequeña criatura reía de una forma encantadora haciendo que la peli verde le salieran varios corazoncitos alrededor-"Kyaaaa!! En verdad es una monada!"-exclamo esta…

Los tres adolecentes detuvieron sus peleas por el repentino grito de excitación de Lenalee, ocasionando que estos tuvieran un mal presentimiento-tal vez- se había imaginado alguna escena Yaoi o quien sabe; pero por suerte su reacción fue simplemente por la linda sonrisa de Eva…

-"menos mal"- suspiraron aliviados el japonés y el Bookman Jr.

-"Lenalee?"-pregunto el niño albino alejándose de los mayores y acercarse a la asiática que aun miraba maravillada a Eva, pero al escuchar la suave voz de Allen se calmo-un poquito-…

-"Ah! Allen-kun…"-soltó esta-"Aquí te traje tu linda bebita y ya es hora de que ambas pechochuras conozcan la habitación!"-dijo muy alegre entregándole en los brazos-con mucho cuidado- a Eva al albino que no le guste que se dirigiera hacia él como pechochura, lo hacía sentirse menos hombre y más ahora que Lavi le había dado por nombrarlo la "mamá" de esta bebé; bueno que se iba hacer?...cuando al pelirrojo se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir de ello…

-"Awww….casi que no!"-exclamo muy alegre Allen dándole un beso en la frente a su hija que alzo sus bracitos y tomo de las mejillas el rostro de su padre-o madre xD- para tenerlo más cerca y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…-"Me pregunto cómo será tu habitación Eva"-decía serenamente el Moyashi juntando la frente con ella…

Y dicha imagen enterneció a sus tres amigos, si exacto al mismo Kanda Yu, samurái de sangre fría y corazón de Iceberg, también sonrió un poco por ver al estúpido Moyashi en su rol de padre-madre (XD)…

-"Mmm…donde habré dejado mi cámara?"-se preguntaba Lenalee de repente sacando del encanto a todos…

-"En algún lugar…te lo aseguro Lenalee xD"-respondió sabiamente Lavi recibiendo un pequeño resoplido de inconformidad de esta…

-"Che!...muévanse manada de inútiles!"-escupió irritado el samurái dando media vuelta y tomar el camino hacia dirección de la habitación de Eva-chan…

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada solo siguieron tranquilamente al samurái que bajo un poco la velocidad del caminado para que esos tarados que tenia atrás lo alcanzaran…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Antes de llegar a su objetivo Lenalee y el pelirrojo decidieron vendarle los ojos a Allen que por la seguridad de su hijita se la encargo a Kanda que se quejaba por lo que iban a hacer esos dos…

-"Si de por si siempre se cae…no me imagino vendado!"-exclamo Kanda haciendo que Allen se enojara e hiciera un pequeño puchero…

-"Claro que no me caig-…"-y solo al dar un paso para estar cara a cara con él pelinegro se tropezó con una parte del suelo levemente levantada yéndose seguramente al suelo y darse su merecido golpe, el cual nunca llego por que a mitad de su trayecto Kanda lo tomo con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía de forma segura a Eva…-"A-arigatou"- dejo decir un poco confundido…

-"Che!...ven?!"-

Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y optaron por taparle con las manos los ojos cuando estuvieran frente a frente a dicho lugar…

-"Entonces sigamos y…Yu-chan ya puedes soltar al Moyashi xD…no va a huir de tus garras"-comentaba humorísticamente Lavi guiñándole un ojo a ambos que se sonrojaron, Kanda solo un leve color rosa que casi no se notaba mientras Allen tenía sus mejillas con un rojo carmín demasiado encendido…

Allen se acomodaba aun sintiendo como el brazo izquierdo de Kanda rodeaba aun su cintura para evitar que se volviera a caer; ya que conocía de antemano la torpeza del Moyashi, el cual se organizaba de forma distraída su cabello un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos; ya que el comportamiento de sus dos amigos era muy diferente al de antes, Lavi; Lavi parecía cada vez más cerca de él dejándolo por completo nervioso y confundido de qué forma lo veía especialmente por aquel comentario que le dijo de forma tan picara hace poco y luego estaba Kanda; seguía siendo el mismo bastardo arrogante pero se dedicaba mas a cuidar de él y de su bebita y acercarse mucho más a su persona…no de forma tan descarada que el pelirrojo pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía…

El albino alzo un poco su vista y ver de reojo a Kanda que solo observaba a Eva que jugaba con uno de sus mechones negros y luego girar un poco la cabeza y ver al pelirrojo que esperaba ansiosamente que el niño siguiera su camino…

-"Ya Allen?"-pregunto calmadamente Lavi asustando al Moyashi que dejo salir un pequeño ruido de su garganta muy poco varonil cabe decir-"Y también por eso digo que debes ser la mamita de Eva-chan xD"-Allen tomo mucho aire para hacer otro puchero por ese comentario…

-"Que soy un chico…debo ser el padre de ella!!"-exclamo ofendido Allen…

-"Ammm…"-el silencio otorga especialmente viniendo de parte de Lenalee que tenía una gran gota de sudor por como el Moyashi la observaba, o sea suplicante para que le salvara su hombría pero sabía que se dirigía a la persona menos indicada en este mundo…

-"Con esa cara de niña lo dudo"-dijo burlonamente Kanda entregándole la niña a la joven china (Yr: no han notado que Eva anda de un lado pa otro? xD) para acercarse bastante al Moyashi y agacharse un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura de este…

-"Y me lo dice un samurái afeminado?"- pregunto desafiante acercándose al rostro del pelinegro que curvo una risa sarcástica en esos atractivos labios haciendo enrojecer al Moyashi de ira y de vergüenza por sigo mismo por quedarse mirando de forma perdida los labios del maldito Bakanda…

-"A si?"- tomo en un rápido movimiento el mentón de Allen alzando de una forma brusca el rostro de Allen que lo único que pudo hacer era quejarse por esa repentina acción y sonrojarse al solo sentir como golpeaba sobre sus mejillas el aliento del samurái que se acercaba cada vez más al rostro-sumamente rojo-hasta las raíces del cabello, cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando con ansias-para su sorpresa- aquel sutil contacto de los labios del bastardo Bakanda pero no había pasado nada de nada así que abrió lentamente sus platinados ojos topándose como este sonreía triunfalmente…

-"Que?"-susurro quedamente el niño aun sintiendo como su mentón era sostenido rudamente por Kanda…

-"Awww…pero que carita tenia Allen!!!"-exclamaron en unisonó el pelirrojo y Lenalee sorprendiendo al susodicho que se soltó de un manotazo del agarre del samurái que seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja burlescamente…

-"Que rayos hiciste?!!!"-pregunto el Moyashi asustado por como sus amigos lo miraban…

-"Como ella lo diría…"-señalo con el pulgar a Lenalee…"_tienes pura cara de uke, Moyashi…"-y la sonrisa de Kanda se amplió mucho mas al observar cómo Allen abría demasiado los ojos y luego agachaba la cabeza con su cuerpo que temblaba un poco y a continuación…

-"ERES UN PERVERTIDO BAKANDAAA!!!"-y le comenzó a pegar puños en el pecho de aquel pervertido que sonreía por la carita que tenía el Moyashi y mas el humo que le salía encima de su cabecita…

-"Che!"-

-"Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Yu-chan!"-comento Lavi colocando un semblante pensativo intentando no mirar la carita suplicante de Allen para que no le volvieran a decir Uke…-"Bueno creo que ahora si debemos ir a la habitación de Eva-chan"-apunto alegre el Bookman Jr. acercándose a Lenalee -que en estos momentos tenia la bebita nuevamente en sus brazos- y acariciarle la cabecita de forma cariñosa…

-"MEJOR SIGAMOS A DONDE IBAMOS!!!!"-grito un sonrojado Allen dando zancadas en vez de pasos con una enorme aura oscura…

-"Eeeh?!! Allen-kun!! La habitación de queda por ese pasillo!!!"-llamo Lenalee con varias gotas de sudor por ver la reacción de Allen, que rápidamente llego al lado de ella un poco avergonzado-"No te preocupes Allen-kun pero intenta no separarte de nosotros, si?"-

-"Sip"-contesto…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Y por fin los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a aquella habitación, siendo acompañados por Jerry-san que quería ver la reacción de una futura madre (XD), al igual que Komui que era casi arrastrado por Reever para que regresara al trabajo…y también por los alrededores se encontraba Marie, Krory, Miranda y el General Tiedoll por desgracia de Kanda…

-"Listo Moyashi-chan?"-pregunto animado Lavi cubriendo con sus manos los ojos del niño que simplemente asintió…-"Lenalee haz los honores por favor"-pidió el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa…

-"Claro!"-

La chica de cabellos verdes se acerco a la puerta y con mucha tranquilidad giro la perilla de aquella puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que el pelirrojo llevara consigo al Moyashi aun con los ojos tapados…

-"Ya puedo ver?"- pregunto el niño posando sus manos en las del Bookman Jr. y hacer el amague de que las quitara por fin…

-"No desesperes Allen"-le comento el pelirrojo apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del niño-"Listo?"-pregunto…

-"Hai!"-

Y al solo responder el joven Bookman quito sus manos del rostro del niño albino para que pudiera ver con sus lindos ojos platinados el regalo que Lenalee, Kanda y él habían hecho para solo Eva-chan y el Moyashi…

**Continuará…**

-Yr toma un escudo para cubrirse de aquellas que quieran acribillarla por la demora- Lo seeee en verdad me demore demasiado xDD…pero es que no me fluía NADA!! Y eso hacía que me frustrara mucho más por el amor de Ra…pero por lo menos no ha sido un año sin actualizar 8D….bueno el diseño del cuarto de la bebita será en el próximo capítulo ya que tengo una idea de cómo sería pero le debo echar un poco mas de cabeza…

Para que ninguna se sintiera desplazada en sus gustos hice uso del Laven y Yullen un tanto tirando al shounen ai pero mientras progresa la historia progresara la relación de ellos tres xp… así que les pido paciencia-mas xD-…

Y pues sin más que decir quiero agradecer con muxio loveo a los preciosos comentarios que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior xD al igual que los reclamos por mi demora 8D (')…

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Dagmw, rohvandutch, Kyurengo, Tincampy, Itoko Miyazawa, Mireya Humbolt, Jigoku Yuki, Detective Hikaru y a NikoNiko-chan** que ya actualice mujer! xD y no solo tengo estos fics de DGray xD debo actualizar 4 de Yugioh! Que ya van pa un año sin nada o_ó pero aun así gracias por el comment xD

Again!...gracias por dejarme sus comentarios son importantes para mí como escritora y cualquier escritora 8D, así que si tienen una sugerencia, opinión, madrazos por mi demora y otras cosas ya saben deben presionar Go! ;D y dejarme un cutie review se les agradecería eternamente xD…y pus ya fugo!!!...

Bye!!!

**+…**Info sobre fics: 6to de Pure snow en process, 8vo de Frozen un process demasiado lento y 4to de Kinjirareta amm xDD aun ni lo empiezo para aquellas interesadas 8DU

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life-Descontinuado**

Esto es un poco drastico pero...*suspira* he decidido descontinuar esta historia y antes de que alguien me tire un asiento-tomo a un pobre paisano que pasaba por ahi de escudo- weno (lol) a lo que iba...honestamente empece un nuevo semestre en mi universidad y tengo trabajo tras trabajo y no puedo pensar claramente en mis fics,...no se preocupen solo descontinuare esta historia ya que no se ya ni que quiero con ella en cambio "The Night all angels cry", "Frozen" y las demas se que quiero para estas con toda la trama pero claro que esto no significa que pueda continuarlas pronto por que redactar un fic es un poco dificil...

Claro que si me vuelvo a iluminar para esta historia de una comenzare a redactarle, pero por momento...no, asi que les pido perdon a todas aquellas que seguian este fic y esperaban su amada continuacion...honestamente esto de dejar fics en veremos me duele, y esta no es la primera que sufre de ello, tuve que descontinuar dos de Yugioh-en un rincon con nueves negras llorando por su amado Prideshipping- perdoname Nee-san (SOLO)-susurra como en trance- soy solo una tuna!!!! LOL!-chilla!- y tambien descontinue una de death note, pero wneo por esa no sufro-mira a otro lado con una enorme gota de sudor-

Tambien agradesco a todas las que se tomaron su bello tiempo y me dejaron y RR para darme animos y continuar con mi arduo trabajo (??)...vuelvo a decir, lo siento por dejar asi esta historia u_U me duele en el alma!!!!-grita como desquiciada- pero mi neura no da para mucho x_x

y Nuevamente GRACIAS!!! minna-san xD

Nos estaremos viendo proximamente el el capitulo 17 de The Night all Angels cry!!! que apenas voy por la pagina 8 y deberia hacer minimo 20-en penumbra maldiciendo su suerte-

Ok!!!

Me despido de todas!!!! bye!!!!

**~Yami RosenkreuZ~**

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**

**~¿Matarias a alguien que amas, por amor? (W) ~  
**


End file.
